Stayne's Pets
by Mafsarhet
Summary: An innocent excursion to the abandoned Red Castle leads to Alice and Tarrant being taken captive by the former Knave of Hearts.  What he plans for them is nothing less than horrific.
1. Chapter 1

We don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Special warning - bdsm, slavery, torture, non-con sexual situations. Don't like, please don't read!

Based on an idea by PsychoJinx - thank you very much!

Part of this is also written by AliceAD.

An innocent excursion to the abandoned Red Castle leads to Alice and Tarrant being taken captive by the former Knave of Hearts. What he plans for them is nothing less than horrific.

**Stayne's Pets**

**Chapter 1**

"All you have to do is love me!" Stayne hissed at Alice, a small piece of angry spittle striking her cheek. "That's all you have to do! Do that, and you and your precious Hatter will have very comfortable lives, indeed!"

Alice had no hope of breaking the choke-hold the Knave had about her neck, and Tarrant had no hope of breaking free from Stayne's guards who held him firmly within their grasp.

Alice could barely process the fact that she and Tarrant were in this situation at all. The Jabberwocky had been defeated, and the Red Queen and Stayne sent into Exile. It was obvious that Stayne had slain Iracebeth of Crims, as he still bore the remains of the handcuffs on one wrist. All of the links were missing, as well as the other cuff, but the one cuff was magically bound to his right wrist and he had so far been unable to remove it. Also, he had told her that Iracebeth was dead and he had watched with glee as scavenging creatures made a feast of her bulbous-headed corpse.

Now he was back at his old ancestral castle. He was the eldest son of his deceased parents, and as far as he knew, the only surviving child at all. Alice suspected he had something to do with the rumoured brutal murder of his siblings. Stayne had returned to his home to rule, and his home, wherever it was, was very, very far from Marmoreal.

All Alice and Tarrant had done was to return to the castle at Crims to scout the premises for any signs of survivors of the fallen Queen's reign, or any former guards in hiding who would be willing to serve under Mirana, the White Queen.

But Stayne had been there with his men, and any survivors or guards there may have been were either dead or scattered. They had been captured with relative ease and taken by horseback, bound and manacled, many days, perhaps several weeks, journey into the Outlands, or so Alice could only guess, until they came upon a large, brooding black structure that was the home of the once noble Stayne family.

And now Ilosovic Stayne intended to be king of his own, albeit secluded and barren, territory. He had many dozens of men at his command, and the castle was filled with servants. Where had they all come from? Why did they serve him? Alice looked fearfully into the Knave's angry eye. Her air was all but cut off and she wondered if she would even live to discover the answers.

"What say you?" Stayne hissed.

"No, Alice! No matter what, don't give yourself to him!"

Alice closed her eyes, expecting the guards, or Stayne, to strike Tarrant, but nothing happened. When she opened her eyes again the Knave was still glaring at her with his single dark and menacing eye.

"No," she choked out. "I don't love you and I won't!"

She was suddenly hurled onto the unforgiving stone floor, her elbows and knees striking it painfully; and she knew she would bruise badly.

"You'll regret that," the Knave replied, calmly now. "Oh, yes; you and your precious Hatter will both regret that."

The Knave obviously meant to make good on his promise at once. They were now in his bed chamber.

Tarrant's wrists were manacled behind his back and his ankles were chained with the chain allowing only enough slack to permit small steps. Two guards flanked him and each held an arm.

Alice was free of chains, but the Knave held her arm and his strength was overwhelming to her. She could not break away, nor flee. And even if she did, where would she go? And she couldn't leave Tarrant behind! No matter what, she swore to herself, she would never, ever, leave him.

Stayne then released her and began to remove his clothing. Tarrant said something under his breath and this time he was struck. The guard to his right punched him in the stomach, momentarily winding the Hatter.

"Yes," Stayne said, "you be quiet or it will go much worse for your pretty little blonde. As it stands now, I shall be generous to her." He turned to glare at Alice. "I'll take you here and now. I'll take you in every way that a woman can be taken; and your friend will watch." He spoke as if he were speaking to a child; in short and precise sentences.

"But first, you will pleasure me with that pretty little mouth of yours. And, no worries, my dear, at your inexperience. You will, over the course of your life with me, have countless opportunities to perfect your technique. I am rather...large; so at first I will be forgiving of you. But I suggest you learn quickly."

Alice felt her stomach roil at his words. She was innocent, but she was not entirely ignorant. She understood exactly what the Knave meant.

"But first," Stayne said, "I want to view my prize. Take off your clothes. And do be quick about it or I'll have your harlequin friend whipped to within an inch of his miserable life."

Alice trembled violently and desperately wanted to look to Tarrant for even the smallest amount of reassurance; however, she did not dare. She knew she did not truly want to see the pain and fear that would inevitably be etched in his eyes right now.

Oh, this vile man was evil! Not only did he want to hurt and humiliate her, and likely also break her spirit, but he had no qualms about doing the same to Tarrant through her. He obviously wanted to have two people to play with and amuse him. He wanted two slaves, and as long as they could not escape he would have what he wanted. And by knowing of their attachment to each other both were considerably weakened.

Alice slowly bent down to unbutton her half-boots. No, she and Tarrant were not weakened; they were completely impotent.

She pulled off her boots and then her socks. She stood and began to work at the buttons at her bodice, but her hands were shaking so badly that she made a hash of the job. She fumbled and stopped, took a deep breath, and tried again. This time she succeeded in unfastening three of the buttons before Stayne lost his patience.

He strode to her and grasped the front of the gown and ripped it open, baring her upper body completely. Why, oh why, did she _never _wear a corset? Yes, she hated them, but if she had worn one now she would at least appear to have some modicum of modesty. Surely she appeared to have little to no shame!

"Hah!" Stayne said loudly, "no corset! What a wanton my pretty little Champion is! Beneath that demure facade surely lies a..."

"Din nae talk abou' her lak tha'!" Tarrant shouted, and Alice whipped her head towards him, forgetting her near nudity for the moment. Tarrant was so angry that his eyes were orange with flecks of the mad red that threatened to overtake them. He was spitting his words and saliva dribbled down his chin in his anger and rage.

He struggled against the guards, pulling at the manacles behind his back so powerfully that when he turned and suddenly bit a guard's shoulder so hard that blood spurted, Alice saw Tarrant's blue blood dripping from his mangled wrists onto the plush red carpet on the Knave's floor.

The red blood (why was the guard's blood red, Alice wondered in the back of her mind) spurted from the man and he yelled and pulled back in shock and fear of the struggling Hatter.

The other guard and Stayne quickly restrained Tarrant and held him fast, but both men betrayed surprise and more than a hint of fear at the extent of Tarrant's strength and determination in his madness.

Stayne drew his dagger and struck Tarrant's head with the butt of the weapon, effectively rendering him mercifully unable to fight any longer. Tarrant fell to his knees, helpless, dazed, and barely conscious.

That was good enough for Stayne. "You!" he hissed to Alice, "finish undressing!" He now regretted ripping the top of her gown off, as part of his plan for 'breaking' Alice was to force her to humiliate herself. That way she would not be able to assume the role of a martyr in her disrobing.

With hands that were trembling more violently than ever, Alice shoved her torn gown over her hips and it puddled around her bare feet. All that was left to clothe her were her bloomers, and even the length of those were no comfort for the young woman.

Alice stood still, concern for Tarrant over-riding her mortification for the moment. His eyes were orange tinged with grey; which Alice could only assume was injury and confusion blending with his fury. When she heard that his breathing was regular, however, and that he was not bleeding profusely from Stayne's wound, she forced herself to assume that her beloved friend was not seriously injured.

For now, however, she had to obey Stayne. She was terrified for herself, but she also had Tarrant to consider. Angering the Knave would not bode well for either of them. Even though she was generally aware of the sicking and frightening fate that was awaiting her, her fear for Tarrant would keep her behaviour in check. Of course Stayne knew this. He held the best bargaining chip in Underland; the man Alice loved above all others.

When Stayne's eye dropped to her waist the blonde quickly fumbled with her bloomers. When they lay discarded atop the remains of her gown she blushed furiously. It took all the will-power she could muster to prevent herself from attempting to shield any part of her body. She couldn't prevent her fists clenching at her sides, however.

Stayne grinned as he approvingly raked his dark eye over every inch of her pale form. Her long, curling hair did not completely cloak her full, but not large, breasts; her flat stomach and tiny navel, and below that he greedily drank in the sight of the golden curls that concealed her most intimate femininity. Normally, virgins did not appeal to him, as their ignorance in bed was not something he had patience for. But in Alice's case he couldn't have been more pleased.

Breaking her in would be the single most satisfying feat of sexual conquest he would ever experience.

Tarrant, for his part, was regaining his senses; or what passed for senses in such a situation. His Alice was standing naked and vulnerable! Oh, she was so beautiful! Like an ethereal goddess of beauty, she was. He wanted, with every cell in his body, to crush her into his embrace and shower her with kisses that were hungry and loving and passionate; and even reverence. For would she allow him such an honour he would surely be humbled beyond belief.

But suddenly the clarity of precisely what was happening came crashing down on his half-broken mind once more. This was no dream. This was reality. And the reality was that Alice was about to be painfully and sickeningly violated by the former Knave of Hearts.

Ilosovic Stayne grinned and stepped forward to examine his prize more thoroughly. He used his teeth to remove his close-fitting soft leather gloves one finger at a time. He dropped each glove from his mouth as they left his hands and flexed his fingers, wanting to make certain that they would be properly sensitized when he felt of his captive.

Tarrant swallowed and Alice squeezed her eyes closed as his hands cupped her breasts. Her soft globes were being touched by a man for the first time, and if the man had been Tarrant instead of the Knave, Alice would have found pleasure. Instead, all she felt was disgust and mortification.

She suddenly cried out as a nipple was cruelly squeezed and twisted and her eyes flew open in shock.

"Look at me when I touch you!" Stayne said sharply, with anger and a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Disappointment? Alice was puzzled. She was certain that she detected disappointment. Could it be that he was sincere in wanting her to...want him? Then she realized that her initial assumption was incorrect. The look on Stayne's face told her the truth. He wanted her to desire him; but not because he cared about how she felt, but because he, as a man, was not accustomed to any woman being repulsed by his touch.

Stayne squeezed her breasts and ran his calloused palms over her nipples, stimulating Alice against her will. But she would be damned to Hell itself before she would allow her body's...poor judgment to betray her true feelings!

When the Knave softened his approach and then began to toy with her nipples more gently, Alice felt anger mixed with shame. That secret place between her thighs was growing damp and she swore she could smell the slightest scent of musk radiate from her maidenhood. She desperately hoped that Stayne did not notice.

"So, my little captive enjoys my touch after all," he crooned, dispelling any notion that he had not noticed the signs her body was betraying. "I can smell you, little one. You smell like every lady, serving maid, tavern wench, and whore that I have ever favoured."

Alice gasped in shame and Tarrant growled in fury. He knew that Alice couldn't help what her body felt; but did she? Did she think she was to blame for her purely physical responses?

Then Stayne suddenly grasped both of her nipples and tugged on them, forcing the completely discomfited blonde to totter to his bed. He released her reddened and bruising nipples and shoved her onto the bed.

He began to undress, obviously not caring about the presence of the guards who would be witnesses to the atrocities that were about to occur. "Ready yourself, my little one. You are about to experience Ilosovic Stayne. _All _of him."

Alice shivered as the last of his clothing fell to the floor. He climbed onto the bed with her.

"Prepare yourself," he said.

* * *

><p>Comments are welcome except for flames about the content as there is a clear warning at the top. I have this story about halfway completed, so I'm also open to suggestions along the way.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

We don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Special warning - bdsm, slavery, torture, non-con sexual situations.

Based on an idea by PsychoJinx - thank you very much!

Part of this was written by Alice AD.

An innocent excursion to the abandoned Red Castle leads to Alice and Tarrant being taken captive by the former Knave of Hearts. What he plans for them is nothing less than horrific.

**Stayne's Pets**

**Chapter 2**

How could she prepare for something like this? Alice was terrified to the point that she could barely think. She knew what the Knave was going to do to her; well, mostly. She wasn't entirely ignorant. But, as she tried to gather her thoughts as Stayne joined her on the bed, she caught a glimpse of Tarrant's face.

His eyes were wide and a pale yellow colour she had never seen before. Somehow she knew that colour meant fear. And when she saw the tears streaming down his pale cheeks and his lips quivering in helplessness and fear, she had to tear her gaze away. She couldn't bear to see his terror and grief for her! She would try and be strong; not only for herself, but for Tarrant. If she completely broke down what would it do to him? He was already a damaged man; if he saw her spirit break he could descend into a madness from where he could never escape.

Alice's thoughts suddenly sharpened and she grasped whatever wisps of courage she could and mentally wrapped herself in their comforting shroud. She could endure this. She could. Of course she had no choice in the matter, but she had a choice of how she would cope with it.

Stayne grasped her hair and brought her face to within inches of his. "At this point, my _dear, _I don't care whether you could ever love me or not. I have you. I have the great Champion of Underland."

Alice looked at him in fright. Her blue eyes searching his one good eye for any signs of emotion other than fury. She only found lust. How could this knave even be called a man? Stayne continued maliciously, spitting at her as he did so. "But not for long. Because, you see, a Champion needs a Queen, or a King. I can see you wonder, my little Um. Yes, I have crossed the land beyond the looking-glass as well. Why else would I be living in a castle and have my own servants."

His breath was foetid with arrogance and disdain. "I am the new Black King. And you, former Champion, are nothing but my concubine. Perhaps, if you please me, I may someday make you my Queen. Perhaps. But you will have to earn such a privilege."

"If...if I earn the privilege," Alice stammered, hating herself for her thoughts, yet unable to help herself, "will you be merciful to Tarrant?"

She suddenly knew that she had made a grievous mistake in using his name; for the Knave's gaze grew darker. But he shrugged it off after a moment and grinned.

"If you ever become my Queen, then yes, he will be granted mercy. But don't hope for that any time soon, my _little _blonde. You will have to please me immensely to even have a chance, now. Besides, you have lost your appealing Largeness."

Alice's eyes flicked to his in confusion. He knew who she was and who she had pretended to be. Why was he mentioning her size now?

"You see, I have always preferred Largeness," Stayne said, raking his eye over her ripe, but small form. "However, your Smallness does have its advantages, I think."

He paused, obviously waiting for Alice to ask him what he meant.

"What advantages?" she asked, "you just said that you have always preferred Largeness."

He grinned and pulled her face closer to his, their breaths intermingling. "When I take you, my dear, you will _experience_ so very much more!"

Alice gasped. He meant pain! And he would be right. He was large and tall, and she was small and...untried. The initial pain of losing her virginity would be doubled because of the difference in their statures. The Chattaway twins had spoken of the pain; but then they had said that it soon gave way to pleasure.

But this man would have no interest in her pleasure; only his own. She could expect no tenderness or care for her even for her first time. In fact, the sudden realization of what he meant must have betrayed itself in her eyes, for the Knave grinned and kissed her soundly.

Her first instinct was to push him away, or to pull back; but she thought of Tarrant and did not resist the vile kiss of this...creature. His tongue forced itself past her lips and plundered her mouth. Not only did Alice feel her stomach churn but the sheer sloppiness of Stayne's kiss almost revolted her beyond belief. He wanted to make her swallow his tongue's wetness; and she knew she had no choice. Little did she know that soon she would be swallowing much more of him.

By the time the Knave drew back Alice was almost choking. Spittle dribbled down her chin and onto her throat.

"Not bad," Stayne observed coolly, "but you'll learn quickly to become better. In fact, you'll become quite the expert, I dare say, and not only in kissing."

Alice caught a flash of movement from the corner of her right eye. Tarrant. He struggled in yet another useless attempt to come to her aid, but was easily subdued. She refused to look at him, for she did not want to see his face. She would be brave. She had to be.

Stayne gripped her chin and peered into her cornflower blue eyes. "You do have lovely eyes," he conceded, appraising her face carefully. "Yes, you are lovely, despite your lack of _genuine _beauty, which can only be found in Largeness. But you will suffice, I suppose." He paused to look down at her breasts. "Hmmm...your breasts are quite a disappointment, however. Too small to bring me pleasure or even to entice me. You shall have to make up for your short-comings in other ways, my dear." But then he flashed her an evil smirk as an idea apparently occurred to him. "I do have a few ideas on how to improve them. I could, perhaps, make them larger, or I can make them attractive and even, perhaps, useful."

Without further explanation he pushed her head down. "On your hands and knees, girl, now! First, I shall teach you how to put that _small _mouth of yours to its best advantage. It has limited uses; for what you say is of little interest to me. But you will develop one talent with it that will please me. Now, open it!"

Gathering her invisible cloak of wishful and determined courage, Alice closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Suddenly the tip of his erection was pushing at her lips and she nearly gagged. She knew she would be unable to take him! She had seen its enormous length and thickness. How could she possibly...and then the smell assaulted her nostrils.

He stank! He smelled of sweat and dirt and...urine. And he reeked of dominance and victory.

"I'm so terribly sorry," he said silkily, pushing the head of his cock into her unwilling mouth, "but I had no time to wash. But, no matter. I'll be clean enough by the time you are finished."

A growl came from Tarrant as Alice fought to keep her stomach from emptying itself. What would he do to them if she vomited? She couldn't; she simply couldn't!

The enormous piece of reeking meat forced itself into her mouth and past her teeth. Alice's stomach heaved but she managed to keep herself from becoming sick.

"Now," the Knave said smoothly, "since you are an ignorant little thing, I'll tell you what to do. You will lick and suck me until I come. Now, if you are unwilling, I really don't care. I'll be able to still feel pleasure inside that tight little mouth of yours. So, Alice, what is it to be? You either work to bring me to my pleasure, or I remain in your mouth for a very long time. It makes no difference to me."

By now Alice was gagging again and she forced her throat muscles to relax as much as she was able. The very idea of sucking that revolting part of him... _Stop it! You have to! The sooner you please him the sooner he'll be out of your mouth! _But it wasn't so simple. Her jaws were spread painfully wide as it was, and she found that she could barely move her tongue around in an attempt to please him.

But she tried. The more she focused on licking him as best she was able, the less her throat muscles constricted. Soon she was able to lick his shaft and caresses it with her tiny tongue. However, as soon as she was in a rhythm, the Knave changed everything.

Stayne groaned at the pleasure of her tiny mouth and throat constricting about his cock and he grasped her head and began to pump himself in and out of her mouth. Alice's eyes were now opened in fear and revulsion and were leaking a copious amount of tears. The stress was nearly unbearable! With each thrust her belly spasmed in response; and how she was able to keep herself from vomiting she did not know.

Suddenly her relief, such as it was, was at hand. Stayne groaned loudly and Alice felt his organ twitch and then warm fluid filled her mouth. She desperately swallowed as quickly as she could, so as to taste the salty and dirty flavour as little as possible.

When Stayne finally pulled out of her aching mouth Alice collapsed on the bed, relieved that the ordeal was over.

"Not bad," was Stayne's response. "Not bad for a beginner. However, I'll need to be hardened again so that I can take your virginity. But, seeing that you are exhausted, I suppose I'll need someone else to make me hard again."

His black gaze settled on Tarrant. "You, boy; you'll use that crimson mouth on me and get me hard. If you don't I'll whip this girl's back to a bloody mass in front of you! Do you hear me?"

Tarrant was actually pleased. Anything to help his Alice! "Yes, sir," he said quietly. He saw Alice's head snap up and she looked at him, shaking her head violently.

He ignored her. The least he could do was this small thing for her! For all she was suffering and going to suffer, he wanted to help her; even if it was just a little bit.

Stayne approached Tarrant, who was still on his knees from being brought down by the butt of Stayne's dagger earlier. He opened his mouth dutifully.

"Stayne! Ilosovic!" Alice suddenly cried out, "please don't! Let me! Let me harden you! After all, you said I need the practice! Please!"

Tarrant was furious. Didn't the girl have a whit of sense? This was such a small thing he could do for her and she was begging that slurvish Knave to assault her _again? _

But then he understood; what they were doing for each other; enduring for each other. He suddenly knew that Alice wasn't doing this merely out of friendship for him. She felt more! Perhaps...perhaps she felt for him as he had long felt for her! Perhaps... Oh, he hoped so! Even in these horrible circumstances he hoped so! But still, he didn't want her to have to use her mouth on the Knave again so soon.

"Don't listen to her," he said as Stayne paused mere feet from him. "Let me. I'm the better choice."

"No, I am!" Alice said. "My mouth is smaller. Besides, you said that I have to begin to earn my right to earn your favour! Let me have every opportunity to do so!"

Tarrant hung his head in misery and defeat as Stayne turned back towards the bed.

To say that Stayne was pleased would be an understatement. Those two fools loved each other! Oh, how easy it would be to use them to his advantage! The weaklings had no idea of how he could use one against the other and how he would indeed do so.

So, Alice would likely never love _him, _but he didn't mind so much now. He knew from the first moment he proposed such to her that she would rebel and hate him. It truly mattered little. Someday he may or may not make her his Queen. But in the meantime, she would be tremendously useful to him. And now, that pathetic clown of a hatter would also be of greater use then he had ever anticipated.

"Yes, Alice, I'll allow you the favour of pleasing the Black King. But know this; until I give you permission, never use my first name again."

Alice swallowed hard. "How shall I address you, then?"

Stayne climbed back onto the bed and Alice dutifully resumed her position of being on her hands and knees.

"You may address me as Master, or My King."

"Yes...My King."

"Now, little one, use that inexperienced mouth on me again. And, as you do so, prepare yourself for the greatest honour you are able to receive from me for the present. You will surrender your virginity to your King."


	3. Chapter 3

We don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Special warning - bdsm, slavery, torture, non-con sexual situations.

Based on an idea by PsychoJinx - thank you very much!

Part of this was written by AliceAD.

An innocent excursion to the abandoned Red Castle leads to Alice and Tarrant being taken captive by the former Knave of Hearts. What he plans for them is nothing less than horrific.

**Stayne's Pets**

**Chapter 3**

Alice looked up at him with huge fearful eyes, but hoped and silently prayed that Stayne would not notice her fright. She knew that having him inside of her mouth again would be another painful experience but she just had to, for Tarrant's sake. She could not forsake her friend. She loved him.

A large hand was placed on either side of her face, holding her cheeks, and she flinched. Not at all a reaction she had wanted for him to see. Her crystalline eyes met the dark orb of the knave (nay, she reminded herself, Black King), and she could see he was displeased. There was a grim expression on his face as he squeezed her cheeks hard with his hands.

"Are you reluctant all of a sudden?" He hissed at her and Alice tried her best not to crawl away from him.

"No." She stuttered but knew that her wavering voice had betrayed her true feelings about him. It only caused Stayne to look more irritated.

"If you will not use your tiny mouth," but Stayne could not finish for Alice had bent forward in a smooth motion and captured the tip of his penis between her lips. A soaring pain spread through her jaw, and even her throat hurt, as she started to suck on his largeness. With a low moan Stayne closed his eye, if only for a second, before nestling his hands in her head, gripping her forcefully as if he were holding reigns, and guiding her up and down his shaft with swift great force.

Alice closed her eyes and tried not to choke. 'You can do this Alice,' she told herself, 'You have done this before.' She could feel Stayne's manhood slowly increasing in size again. His veins pulsed more and more with each lick of Alice's tongue. Alice, in the meantime, had closed her eyes again and was thinking of the White Queen. Surely Mirana would have noticed their absence by now. Would there be search party outside the gates at this very moment, looking for them? It just must be. Alice could not afford to think otherwise because without hope she knew she would surely break easily. And neither she nor Tarrant would benefit if that happened.

The poor girl tried to keep only the head in, but Stayne clearly had other ideas and thrust into her deep enough to erupt small protesting noises from Alice, despite her effort to please him. Oh, if only she could make him come again she could forestall him taking her virginity.

She suddenly felt Stayne ram into the back of her throat and she was barely able to keep from vomiting. Her mouth produced such a copious amount of saliva she could no longer swallow it. Her dignity made her want to, despite the fact that she would be swallowing the taste of the vile Knave. Drool trickled from the edges of her stretched mouth and streamed in rivulets down her neck and between her breasts.

The new King decided he had enough when Alice began to choke. He pulled out of her mouth and grasped a handful of her hair. He moved behind her and forced her head down and pressed her face into the mattress.

"Now," he said, with a hearty smack to her rear, "prepare to receive the greatest privilege I can bestow upon you, worthless female."

Alice barely had time to process what was happening as he seized her hips and pressed the tip of his enormous erection against her maidenhood. He wasted not a moment before pressing firmly into her. It hurt. It hurt more than Alice ever thought anything could. She was glad of the mattress and pressed her mouth into it harder to muffle the involuntary scream that she emitted as the cruel man plunged into her with a single harsh stroke.

She was so tight that she couldn't believe he was able to bury himself into her so quickly. He must be rending her inside, she knew, for the pressure it took to force that monster between his legs into her tender body was immense. She somehow forced herself to stop screaming, but she was unable to keep from sobbing as he began to ram her mercilessly. She felt his sac slapping her behind and the feeling sickened her.

_"Focus on Tarrant!"_ she told herself. _"Keep yourself together for him! He can't see you break; he cannot!"_

But was she breaking? The pain was unlike anything she could have imagined. The fact that it also became easier for Stayne to piston in and out of her made her realise that she was bleeding. Her own blood was aiding him! The tearing sensation was nauseating and she felt as if his massive pole was red hot.

Alice heard a high-pitched keening and knew that it emanated from Tarrant. She kept her face pressed into the mattress and desperately hoped he wasn't watching what was happening to her, though likely her sobs were audible to him.

There came a point, mercifully, when Alice no longer felt pain. She merely felt the slamming of his hips into her rear. Suddenly his fingers dug into her flesh so hard she felt her muscles separate. The Knave roared out his release like an animal, burying himself into her in one final, brutal thrust. He held her still as his seed flooded her womb.

Alice felt him shaking and perspiring and she was too frightened to move or make a sound. She scarce dared to breathe.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity to the young woman, he pulled out of her.

"Good girl," he said smugly and smacked her rear again. "You have been a most...pleasurable vessel."

Alice kept her face pressed into the mattress while she felt Stayne hop off the bed. He said something to the guards but she couldn't hear what it was, nor did she care. She only hoped that this horrible ordeal was over with.

After interminable moments of silence she allowed herself to stretch out onto her belly on the bed, wincing in pain with every movement. She heard the loud sound of the chamber doors slamming closed and being locked. Was she alone now? She didn't truly care. All she cared about was that Stayne had gone.

The bed dipped and she flinched in terror. Had he stayed after all? Was he going to take her again?

"Alice?" a gentle, familiar voice lisped.

It was Tarrant. Alice tried to speak, but could not. She kept her eyes tightly closed as she felt him turn her gently onto her side. He curled his body around hers and snuggled her tightly against him.

"It's all right now," he whispered, "he's gone. He's left us alone, but locked in with guards outside."

She felt his tears drip hotly into her hair and she finally dared to open her eyes. She didn't turn her head to look at him, as she was too mortified. But she was able to stare blindly into nothing and tell herself that she had survived the worst. Her innocence was gone. She was bloody and battered and had been used brutally. But she was still alive. And so was Tarrant.

How was he so...sane? He must be doing his best to be strong for her, just as she had for him.

"Alice? Will you let me...help you?"

She shook her head. How could he help her?

Suddenly his warmth was gone. She did not move, but she felt a surge of panic at the loss of his comforting presence. But then she heard the sound of water splashing. Moments later Tarrant was back and he positioned himself before her unblinking eyes.

"Alice? I'm going to lay you on your back now." He did not wait for her assent, he merely tipped her carefully. "Alice, please open your legs."

Now she panicked. "No! Not again!" Her mind told her that this was Tarrant, not Stayne, and that he only wanted to help her, but her instincts ruled her actions now. She felt her arms flail and they lashed out to strike Tarrant.

To her relief, and yet her horror, he let her. She slapped and punched and scratched him and he did not move. Her eyes closed of their own volition and she continued to strike out, sobbing and cursing and babbling incoherently. She felt her fists collide with his head and chest and arms. She felt her fingers grasp and pull soft hair from his scalp. Finally she felt her legs move and she kicked violently.

Now Tarrant reacted. She felt him launch himself atop her and hold her down, but he did not stop her from using her arms. He endured her attack until her body was too exhausted to abuse him any longer.

After an indeterminate amount of time Alice's body and mind calmed. Her limbs lay useless at her sides, but her eyes and mind regained their focus.

Alice saw Tarrant's lovely face form before her. He bore bleeding scratches across his nose, cheeks, and forehead. There were also red marks that she knew were from her fists and that he would bruise.

"Tarrant..." she finally managed to choke out, "I'm so sorry!"

"None of that, lass!" he said, softly hissing. "You had to. You had let it all out. It's all right now. It's just us."

He pressed his forehead gently against hers and Alice took comfort in the sweet gesture. She knew that neither of them would speak of what had happened; at least not tonight.

For now, being together was enough. She lay still and let him tend to her. She felt the cool wet cloth clean away the blood and seed from between her thighs. She didn't even feel embarrassed any more that Tarrant was seeing her completely naked and at her most vulnerable. She trusted him completely. He was the only thing in the world she trusted.

Later, she lay quietly in his arms, the soft sound of soothing Outlandish humming lulling her into a dreamless sleep. Their first day as the Knave's captives was over.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Special warning - bdsm, slavery, torture, non-con sexual situations. Don't like, please don't read!

Based on an idea by PsychoJinx.

An innocent excursion to the abandoned Red Castle leads to Alice and Tarrant being taken captive by the former Knave of Hearts. What he plans for them is nothing less than horrific.

**Stayne's Pets**

**Chapter 4**

Stayne entered the bedroom alone and silently. Oh, how sweet. Alice and the Hatter were asleep; the mad man's body wrapped protectively around hers. Well, he wouldn't be able to protect her, not for what he had in mind today. Or any of the innumerable future days, at that.

He was ready. Guards were outside the door, he had a dagger, and the two idiots on the bed were in love with each other, which rendered them completely helpless. It was time for his next amusement.

Stayne stood near the foot of the bed and clapped his hands loudly. He laughed when the two snapped awake and turned their frightened faces toward him. Oh, this was too good!

"Wha...what do you want?" Alice asked, trembling beautifully. She was so lovely when she was frightened.

The Hatter, obviously remembering to not make things worse, kept his clown mouth shut. He stayed close to the girl, however.

"You, Hatter, get off the bed and strip. Alice, you just wait until he's done."

Slowly, the Hatter got off the bed and dutifully began to remove his clothes. Doubtless he was hoping that by obeying he would make things easier for Alice. Well, that part could well be true, Stayne mused. After all, what he planned on having Tarrant do would be easier for Alice for her first time at...well...being a vessel for a man in a different fashion than if he did it to her himself.

As soon as the Hatter was naked, Stayne barked at Alice, "Get off the bed and kneel before him. Use that pathetically small mouth of yours on him and make him hard. Now!"

Both looked horrified and Stayne laughed. "You heard me! Hatter, you get the pleasure of using her this time, and I'll tell you precisely how. Now, as she works on you, don't you dare come! I'll tell you when you can do that. Fail, and I beat her bloody!"

The Hatter shook and squeezed his eyes closed and Alice moved to kneel before him. She was even more pale than ever and tears were leaking from her eyes.

"You know what to do by now, girl, don't you?" Stayne asked her.

Alice nodded mutely.

"Good. Cross your wrists behind your back and use your mouth only. Make him good and hard. If you fail to do that, I'll beat him."

Alice's lips quivered, but she obeyed. She crossed her wrists together behind her back and took the Hatter's flaccid penis between her lips.

Stayne could see that the Hatter realised, even though he hated himself for it, that he couldn't help but respond to a woman's mouth on his cock. As the girl moved her head and licked and sucked, Stayne was actually impressed with how large the mad man's rod was proving to be. It wasn't as large as his, of course, but it was impressive nonetheless.

The man shuddered and whimpered as Alice coaxed his member to life. It rose and thickened, gradually making Alice use more and more of her mouth, and even her throat, to please and ready him.

Stayne felt a surge of annoyance that Alice obviously didn't mind pleasing _him, _but it was quelled when he realised that he had something much better to look forward to. He chose his moment, and then strode forward. He seized Alice by her hair and yanked her to her feet. He then grasped her shoulders and bent her over at the waist.

"Hatter, get over here and get behind her."

The Hatter opened his eyes and hesitantly obeyed. He stood behind Alice and looked to Stayne for further instructions.

"Now, plow her back field and do it _now!"_

"Wha...what?" the Hatter stammered.

Alice choked on a sob. Stayne sensed that at the use of the word 'back' she knew exactly what was going to happen to her.

"Now!" Stayne roared.

It was comical how the Hatter looked so frightened at the fact that his own enormous erection was going to take Alice's remaining virginity.

"Well, you want to make love to your sweet Champion, don't you?" Stayne purred now. "Well, mad man, I'm giving you the opportunity! Besides, it's not as if you need to blame yourself; I'm ordering you to! Take her, now!"

The Hatter gently held Alice's hips and tears began to stream down his cheeks as he pressed his rod carefully against Alice's tight opening. Stayne held her firmly.

"I have her, Hatter. Now, push!"

Alice was crying in earnest now, but when the head of the Hatter's cock invaded her nether entrance, she screeched in pain. Stayne was ready for this, however. He held her tightly.

"Bury that thing in her until your sac collides with her ass and do it in the next five seconds or you'll both regret it!"

"I'm so sorry, Alice!" the Hatter moaned, and pushed his hips forward as he pulled her hips backward.

Alice made a strangled sound and fell limp, but Stayne caught her before she could fall.

"Oh, no, you don't!" he said, and slapped her face, rousing her. "You aren't going to miss out on this by fainting!"

Alice recovered, but her breathing came in rapid, shallow pants.

"Does it hurt?" Stayne asked. Without waiting for an answer, he went on. "Well, if it does, be grateful that I let him take you there first. Just wait until I take you! I'm so much larger than he is, my dear."

"Can...can he pull out now?" Alice choked out in a whisper.

"No, he'd best stay in until you stretch. After all, I'm going to be using that orifice of yours quite often. Also, if you two behave, I'll even let your Hatter use it, too."

The Hatter closed his eyes again and his lips quivered as tears dripped onto Alice's back. "I'm sorry..." he wobbled.

"Be a man!" the Knave snapped impatiently. "You've plowed her good, and you can't tell me you haven't fantasized about it! Now, I've been generous and made that fantasy come true! Oh, come, come! I can be a very magnanimous man when I'm pleased. How about I leave you two alone for awhile and you can do whatever you like?"

Alice didn't dare straighten up, but her sobs subsided a little, and even the Hatter looked a little hopeful.

"That's right. You two can be together most of the time as long as you do as I say. It's either that, or do as I say separately for good."

"No! We'll..." the Hatter said, then paused.

"We'll obey!" Alice squeaked.

"Good, good," the Knave said, soothingly. "You may pull out now, Hatter. I'll send in some maids to clean you two up and I'll leave you alone the rest of the day. I have plans for Alice, but they can wait until tomorrow. Enjoy your time for now. You've earned it."

The Hatter gently pulled out of Alice and the girl sagged to her knees and elbows. Stayne smiled. He knew all the tricks. Use them to keep each other in line, and also show enough generosity that they become grateful. They would eventually be much easier to control. If there was anything the Knave craved, it was complete and utter control.

Stayne turned left the room, but before he closed the door he saw the Hatter gather Alice in his arms and heard him begin to croon softly to her.

Perfect. Absolutely perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Special warning - bdsm, slavery, torture, non-con sexual situations. Don't like, please don't read!

Based on an idea by PsychoJinx.

An innocent excursion to the abandoned Red Castle leads to Alice and Tarrant being taken captive by the former Knave of Hearts. What he plans for them is nothing less than horrific.

**Stayne's Pets**

**Chapter 5**

After the maids left Alice and Tarrant snuggled together on the bed. Both silently realised that this room was for them. Neither had said a word to each other since the ordeal earlier.

Now, however, Tarrant felt that he had to. He had, even though it was by Stayne's orders, violated his Alice!

"Alice," he whispered, curling even more tightly around her, "I cannot tell you how sorry I am."

"Don't apologize, Tarrant," Alice said, "for I'll accept no apologies from you. None of this is your fault. It is Stayne's and Stayne's alone." Tarrant heard her voice tighten and her body tensed. "Besides, if anyone is to do such things to me I would rather it be you than anyone else."

Tarrant sighed against her hair and kissed her ear. "Still, I hurt you," he whispered, his warm breath caressing her cheek. "I would that everything we do be because we love each other and of course I already love you, so..." Suddenly he stopped. He had just confessed his love to Alice! But he didn't know if...

Alice turned around in his arms and kissed him quickly. "Tarrant...it's all right! I love you, too."

They both gazed at each other for several long moments, allowing the truth their mutual declarations to sink in and be accepted. Slowly, they both smiled. As one, they leaned in to each other and kissed again, this time gently and tenderly.

Both knew that their happiness would come in short bursts and neither knew how long each time would last, but they would take each opportunity as it came. Now, more than ever, happiness and love was not to be taken for granted or squandered.

"Tarrant, I'd like for you to...to..." Alice blushed. She almost laughed at her own embarrassment, for after all, they were both already naked and in each others arms, what was there to be shy about?

Tarrant kissed the tip of her nose. "Alice, I don't want to take advantage of you at a vulnerable moment..."

"Tarrant?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and make love to me!" She threaded the fingers of one hand into his soft orange hair and gently tugged his face more closely to hers. "Please, Tarrant, I know my mind and I know my heart. Besides, if you don't, I'll..."

This time she stopped, tears springing to her eyes. She had just realised something. What if, despite his love, Tarrant was not attracted to her in such an intimate way because Stayne had already, and would continue to, have his way with her?

"Alice, don't think such a thing!" Tarrant said, proving that he knew precisely what she was afraid of. "I just want you to be sure! For us, this is...sacred. I don't want you to just give yourself to me because you feel that...well...that is...I just want you to want me, truly. You are not something to be used, Alice. Not by anyone. Stayne may be using you for now, but I will never just use you. Ever."

His eyes glowed lavender-pink and misted with tears. "I love you, Alice. But be certain."

Alice choked back tears of her own. She did want him. She loved and desired him and right now, more than anything, she also needed him.

"Tarrant, I love you. I won't lie and say that I don't need you right now as well, because I do. I need you. Right now I need you to make love to me and make me yours. I need you to give me lovely and pleasant memories, not just horrors." She pulled his forehead to hers and whispered now. "Please?"

He couldn't deny her. Besides, she was right. He also had a need. He needed to take her and please her and show her that sex could be pleasurable. Yes, he would pleasure her and, even if just for a short time, make her forget the horrors of Stayne's assaults on her.

Firstly, however, he would bring her relief from her soreness and pain as much as he could, and give her bliss at the same time.

"Alice, lay on your back and open your legs. Trust me."

She obeyed. Oh, he hated not taking his time travelling down her body to her womanly centre, but right now that destination was more important to both of them than a leisurely exploration. He didn't trust that Stayne would leave them alone all day. They had to fully appreciate every moment they had together.

Alice's parted thighs revealed her swollen folds, but they were clean and uninjured. Tarrant silently gave thanks for that. He lay on his chest and slid his arms beneath her thighs. He raised her legs and shimmied his shoulders beneath them, elevating them slightly.

Alice sighed in acceptance and then gasped in anticipation as his tongue flicked over her tender flesh. She gasped and flinched, and Tarrant paused to let her calm. When she relaxed he licked her again. This time she sighed.

Tarrant then moved his face further into her and kissed her womanhood, and then slowly poked his tongue into her moistening slit. Her soft groan and the feel of her fingers twining into his hair encouraged him. He teased her up and down her slit, moistening her even more before moving to her labia. He kissed and gently sucked each one thoroughly up and down until she was panting and her hands fisting in his hair.

When he flicked his tongue over her clit for the first time she cried out and arched her back. He smiled. He had been out of this particular arena for years, and already he had her silently begging him for more? Well, he would give it to her, but not without some lengthy teasing first.

Tarrant circled her tiny pearl with his tongue, feeling it stiffen and become slick. Oh yes, she was very aroused! If that hadn't convinced him, her soft mewing and whispering of his name would have. Her musky Alice-aroma began to make his senses swim and his own organ stiffened in response. He scolded it mentally, telling it to wait until he had pleasured Alice.

He circled her tiny nub, flicked his tongue quickly over it, and even grazed his teeth across it. He wasn't going to focus too much attention there until he knew she could take no more. He wanted her to experience all the delights of loving teasing and tantalising touches before taking her to the ultimate peak of pleasure.

For Alice, his loving ministrations were both soothing and arousing. Slowly the pain in her tender regions subsided as Tarrant coaxed her body into accepting more agreeable sensations. Somewhere in her mind the knowledge that he had obviously lain with other women before her troubled her, but not as much as she would have thought. It was _her _he was pleasing now and it was _her _he loved.

Of course a handsome man older than she was would have...experience. It was to be expected. And..._oh! _Suddenly she felt her entire body begin to tense as his mouth pursed around her feminine jewel and suckled. His tongue flicked across the most tiny and sensitive part of that jewel at the same time and she felt heat envelope her in a rush.

Her entire body stiffened, her hands clenched his hair tightly, and she vaguely heard herself crying out his name as she felt wave after wave of shuddering bliss wrack her frame. Lights flashed behind her eyelids and her body trembled and quivered violently. He held her legs firmly, however, and did not stop his actions.

Wave after pleasurable wave assaulted her and she was glad he held her so tightly. She could writhe and spasm freely as she experienced the most incredible sensations. Then she felt a gush of fluid that was surely coming from her own body! What was this? Surely she was not...no...she couldn't be...

"Hush, love, it's just the juices a woman releases when a man does his job right," Tarrant said, laving his tongue over them and obviously enjoying the taste.

"So I didn't..." She was too embarrassed to finish the question.

He grinned. "No, Alice. You didn't piss yourself," he said, voicing what she had been too afraid to. "I need to assure you of that. It's perfectly natural, and I must say, you are quite delicious."

He moved up and kissed her soundly. Alice tasted herself on his mouth and curiously analysed her own flavour. It was actually almost tasteless, but not quite. There was a hint of sweetness, almost like sugar, in her fluids. He was right. She relaxed and returned his kiss eagerly.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and couldn't help but hump slightly against him. "Tarrant," she gasped, "that was incredible! I've never felt anything like it! But I want...I need...more." She pulled back from the kiss to gaze into his lavender-gold eyes. "Please take me!"

He didn't question or deny her. He wanted her; his body wanted her. Besides, he wanted to give her another memory to help push aside the one of Stayne's rape. He wanted to show her what it was to be loved.

Tarrant eased his now throbbing erection into her wet and willing passage. She was still a bit too tight, but he knew that he wasn't hurting her. Her arms around him and her lips against his throat, not to mention her body arching into his, confirmed that.

"Love me, Tarrant," she whispered, sucking on his tender flesh.

"Yes," he whispered. He pumped slowly and rhythmically, paying attention to how she responded. When she relaxed, he picked up the tempo. When she began to tense and push her hips into his, he pumped harder.

Soon, he could wait no longer. His climax was approaching and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He wanted to bring her with him, however, and she wasn't quite there. He slid one hand between their bodies and stroked her slick clit as he continued to thrust. Soon she was panting as frantically as he was.

When he came she wasn't far behind. He released inside of her and moments later she spasmed around his cock, milking it dry.

Alice clutched at his back and pressed her face into his neck. He felt her tears as she whispered, "Thank you, Tarrant! I love you!"

"I love you, too," he replied simply, rolling them onto their sides and pulling her close.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Special warning - bdsm, slavery, torture, non-con sexual situations. Don't like, please don't read!

This chapter contains genital piercing.

Based on an idea by PsychoJinx.

An innocent excursion to the abandoned Red Castle leads to Alice and Tarrant being taken captive by the former Knave of Hearts. What he plans for them is nothing less than horrific.

**Stayne's Pets**

**Chapter 6**

The snuggled together lovers were awakened by the sound of their chamber door being shoved open and several men dragging a table into the room. Stayne followed the men and the table and grinned at the pair on the bed.

"Wakey, wakey! It's morning and I have some nice plans for today." He shifted his dark gaze to Alice and his smug expression made her shudder.

"I have great plans for you, my pet." He then looked at Tarrant. "And, you? I haven't forgotten you. As I decorate my Alice-pet, I'll make sure you have some fun. I can be magnanimous when I choose to be. Now, as to the amount of my generosity, I'll first have to examine my Alice-pet."

The men set the table down and moved to seize Tarrant. They hauled him off the bed and away from Alice, which puzzled the lovers because Tarrant had made no threatening moves.

Stayne moved to Alice on got onto the bed beside her. She shrank away from him and he chuckled. "My dear, no need to fear. Not yet, at any rate. Now, open your legs."

Trembling, Alice did so. Was the Knave going to rape her? Why else would he want her to spread her thighs? But he was fully clothed, so perhaps he just wanted to look at her. But if so, why?

"Ah," Stayne said, leaning down and peering at Alice's womanhood, "a bit flushed and swollen. I see you've had pleasure."

"You said we could be together!" Tarrant burst out, then fell silent. He didn't want to risk angering their captor, after all.

"I did," Stayne agreed, "and I did not forbid you to pleasure each other. I just see now that I want to, how shall I say, control the _amount _and times for that pleasure. At least for little Alice, here." He got off the bed and reached out, seizing Alice's arm.

"Off the bed with you!"

Alice stumbled awkwardly off the bed. Suddenly the Knave smirked. "Phillips, take Miss Kingsleigh to the privy. She'll need to relieve herself in preparation for her new jewellery. Oh, and make sure to use the cream to remove all her genital hair."

Alice's face showed fear and confusion. However, as she was hauled past the table she got a good look at it. It was long, slightly narrow, and had numerous leather straps. It was something like one would see in an asylum! But why did Stayne require such a table?

Tarrant knew. As soon as Stayne said the words 'new jewellery' he had a good idea of what he had planned for Alice. He could see that Alice, however, did not, and he felt a wave of fear and pity for her. When she returned she would be subjected, likely, to a great deal of pain.

Alice did not return with the man called Phillips alone, however. A young dark-haired woman in a plain black dress was with them and she looked confident and even arrogant. She was obviously one of Stayne's followers or else on his staff. Regardless, she plainly did not fear him and had no moral problems with whatever her master had in mind.

Stayne nodded to the girl. "Triss, stand by the mad man. Men, lift Miss Kingsleigh to the table and place her horizontally. I want to get her legs as widely apart as possible."

He smirked at Tarrant. "And you know the drill by now, harlequin. You keep silent else I'll torture her. I will only adorn her for now. One word from you and that changes, understood?"

Tarrant swallowed audibly and nodded, his eyes dulling to grey. The girl moved to his side and winked at him and he turned away from her in disgust. Why was she there, anyway?

Alice was so pale she was almost grey as Stayne approached her atop the table. Not knowing what she could do other than comply, Alice chose to not resist. Stayne pushed her onto her back on the table, horizontally, and pulled her arms over her head and to either side. He cuffed each wrist. Alice began to perspire in fear.

"Now, now, there's nothing to be afraid of yet, my little pet." He then seized her left ankle and pulled it up and to the side and cuffed it alongside her left wrist. He then did the same to her right.

Alice squeezed her eyes closed in mortification. She had never been so utterly open and vulnerable before!

"Don't worry, I'll fasten this belt across your waist and cinch it down...like so...there! Now, you won't be able to move and hurt yourself while I work."

"Work?" she choked out, opening her eyes. They leaked tears and she flinched when Stayne bent down and lapped one from her pale cheek.

"Yes, my little pet, work. It's going to take me some time to adorn you properly. Now, if you behave yourself I'll spare your precious hatter from similar...adornment. If you are bad, however, I'll do to him the equivalent of what I do to you." Stayne paused to lap at another tear. "Of course," he went on, "you will so much more attractive with your new adornments. For one thing, I'll make your shamefully small breasts more appealing and...useful. Now, I'm going to begin. You can scream if you like, but if you curse me or spit at me or in any way misbehave, you know what will happen to your friend."

Alice couldn't help but begin to cry. She didn't know what he had in store for her precisely, but it was obviously going to be sexual and painful.

Stayne was handed a box from one of his men and he emptied the contents onto the table out of Alice's sight. He took a cloth, soaked it in what smelled like antiseptic, and swabbed Alice's nipples. Her breasts weren't trapped between her legs, as they were spread too widely apart, so she didn't know how she would be able to keep from flinching.

"Triss, kneel, and prepare that mad man for his entertainment."

Obediently, and apparently eagerly, the girl knelt before Tarrant. Alice could see her move her head towards Tarrant's manhood. She blew on it, and then gently began to tickle it with her fingers. Tarrant growled, but was held fast by two men. Besides, Alice could see that he feared resisting because of what could happen to herself as a result.

What was Stayne up to here, Alice wondered. Suddenly Stayne dangled a golden circular piece of jewellery before her eyes.

"This, is a circular decorative piece that you will wear on each nipple. As you can see, it has a lovely 'S' shape which is my new crest. The 'S' will surround your nipple, and the centre of the letter will pierce your nipple and hold the crest in place."

"Pierce?" the girl gasped in horror.

"Yes, pierce," Stayne replied, this time with irritation. "Are you stupid, girl? Don't you know anything at all about sexual slaves?"

Alice almost responded, but her mouth suddenly went dry with fear as the Knave, or as he was now in this area, the new Black King, parted the first crest and placed the needle that made up the centre of the first half to her nipple. With his other hand he squeezed her breast and held it, and then jammed the needle through her nipple.

Alice bit her lip and winced, but the pain wasn't at bad as she had feared. It hurt more when he clamped the other part of the crest to the first half and fastened it. He then dabbed her with more antiseptic.

Alice turned her head when she saw movement. She saw Tarrant gazing at her with pity, but the moment their eyes met, he looked away. At the same time the girl, Triss, began to massage his penis. She saw Tarrant grit his teeth in anger, but he couldn't help his body's response. Alice didn't blame him, but she thought she understood now.

Stayne wanted Tarrant to experience pleasure at the same time she experienced pain. It was a cruel thing, to force each of them to experience something so terrible, and that told her that the new Black King had mind games and torments planned for them and not just physical torments.

As Stayne pierced her other nipple with the crest she heard Tarrant hiss. She saw his erection begin to grow and the girl murmured her approval. She drew back for a moment.

"Impressive, hat maker. Now, if I do my job just right, when the moment comes when she screams, you'll come! I can't _wait _for that moment!" Her tone was smug and fierce. "She'll suffer and you'll climax, how beautiful is that?"

Alice gasped and was suddenly glad she had been allowed to relieve herself before this ordeal began. Her fear and dread was increasing by the moment and doubtless she would have shamed herself had she not been allowed to empty her bladder; for Stayne had just held up a large needle in one hand and she felt him probe her womanhood with the other.

"You are right, my dear. I am not going to neglect your most important area. However, I'll have a much easier time now that you are smooth and hairless. And you...you will have the privilege of being all the more beautiful for it."

Alice summoned as much courage as she could and asked, "But why do all this? And why down there? Surely it won't show much!"

"Oh, but it will well enough," Stayne said, no longer irritated. "Besides, I also said that I want to make your jewellery useful. The use for me is the beauty, the control I will have over you, and the control I will have over your pleasure."

"My...pleasure?"

"You'll see," he said, and his smirk made the young woman queasy. Then, as if reflecting on his own words, Stayne turned. "Phillips, fetch a looking glass and come here. I want my sex pet to see what she is getting."

While waiting for Phillips, Stayne swabbed Alice's tender flesh very thoroughly.

"Triss, time yourself over there."

"Yes, my King. He's hard, but I won't let him come until the time is right." She grinned. "I can't wait for this! The Champion screaming and her Hatter orgasming at the same time!"

"Then you'd best be very good at what you do," Stayne said, "because if he does, I'll alum your arse and let him ream it until you bleed."

Triss flinched, but quickly regained her composure. "I won't displease you," she said.

Tarrant, however, suddenly looked down at her with glowing orange eyes. Alice knew that look and was ashamed to admit that she didn't at all mind what he was thinking. If he could come despite the girl's efforts to control him, he would get the satisfaction of punishing her!

Oh, what was she thinking? Alice tried to feel ashamed, but simply could not. The girl worked for Stayne, and perhaps had no choice. However, she did not behave as if she was unwilling in the least. For that reason alone, Alice hoped Tarrant could defy her.

"I personally don't care either way," Stayne said. "I'll be pleased, regardless."

Phillips returned and stood at the side of the table, between Alice's spread legs and held up the glass. She could clearly see her feminine parts in their entirety vulnerable and bared for all to see and to do with as they pleased. She groaned softly and Stayne chuckled.

He took the large needle and held it over her swollen and newly naked nether lips. "Get ready, little pet, for your first ring."

First? Alice felt faint. Her head, which had been raised without her realising it, now flopped down onto the table. Phillips adjusted the mirror, unfortunately for Alice. Stayne pinched her nether lips together and suddenly jammed the needle through them in the centre. He quickly followed up by inserting a golden ring and closed them!

"Yes, I can see by the look on your face that you are confused. I am ringing your lips closed until I decide that you can have access to pleasure once more. Until then, think of these as...chastity rings."

Alice's head began to swim and her vision blurred a little. Stayne inserted the needle above the first ring and pierced her again. Again he inserted a golden ring small enough to closer her labia. Oh, it hurt! She nearly cried out, but her horror was so great that her mind seemed to have closed off her vocal chords.

But she began to sob. The pain and terror that began to flood her mind suddenly slammed into her full force.

"Oh, little girl, this isn't all!" Stayne said in a mock soothing voice. "I have one more treat planned for you this morning before I'm done." He bent down and licked at her tears, moaning in pleasure at their taste.

Alice moved her head from side to side as her crying intensified. Stayne suddenly straightened and slapped her.

At that Tarrant's eyes tinged with red rage and he thrust forward into Triss' mouth so hard that the head of his swollen member rammed into her throat. The girl, taken completely by surprise, choked and gagged around him.

Alice barely saw as the men holding his arms looked down, amused, as the girl's throat bulged as she fought against gagging. Suddenly Tarrant roared and released his seed down her constricting throat. Triss fell backwards onto the floor, her eyes wide in terror and shock.

Stayne swung his head casually toward her. "Go now and give yourself the proper enema. Do _not _release the fluid until I say so. Now, go!"

Triss fled and Alice felt a small surge of satisfaction as Tarrant grinned briefly at her. They had at least one small victory that day.

Stayne was unmoved. He inserted the needle twice more, giving Alice two more rings. She saw, as her vision cleared somewhat, that her feminine opening was now completely inaccessible.

"Are you...finished?" she finally dared to ask. She was almost past caring that her privates were still open and exposed to everyone in the room.

"Not quite. One more thing, my pet. At least for today."

Stayne smiled down at her. "My dear, look in the glass again. This is the best part."

Not really having a choice, Alice did. Even closing her eyes wasn't a viable option now. Not only would that just anger the Knave, but she was too curious, despite her fear, to _not_ watch.

He held a strange elongated golden piece of 'jewellery' to her clit. He tipped it to the side and exposed two needles in its underside at the top and bottom.

Suddenly she understood. Before she could process her understanding, the Knave mercilessly pressed the needles into the top and bottom of her clit. Alice screamed in agony and felt a tight pinching along with the white-hot burning sensation as he fastened the device so that her clit was entirely covered.

"Now," Stayne placidly said as her screams subsided, "you can't even receive pleasure from your mad man here. If either of you attempt to remove any of these items...well...I don't think I need to say any more."

He didn't. He uncuffed Alice's wrists and ankles and turned her lengthwise on the table.

"Rest for a few minutes. I have something to see to."

Stayne left the room and Alice tried to relax. She was sore and humiliated, but she looked to Tarrant for comfort all the same. He smiled gently at her. His eyes were yellow with anger, but tinged with green, which showed his sympathy and caring.

She felt a little better, strangely. They had no choice in their circumstances for now, but they had already endured so much and survived. They would continue to do so. Together.

Stayne returned with the girl, Triss, who looked absolutely terrified.

"Hightopp, you may assist your friend to the bed. Men, you may leave. Triss, you will submit to whatever Hightopp, and for that matter, my female pet, wishes."

"But you said he just..."

"Shut up!" Stayne snapped, slapping her viciously. He turned to Tarrant. "Do whatever you like to her. She's yours for an hour."

The door slammed as he left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Special warning - bdsm, slavery, torture, non-con sexual situations. Don't like, please don't read!.

Based on an idea by PsychoJinx.

An innocent excursion to the abandoned Red Castle leads to Alice and Tarrant being taken captive by the former Knave of Hearts. What he plans for them is nothing less than horrific.

**Stayne's Pets**

**Chapter 7**

The naked Triss sat huddled in a corner of the room while Tarrant tended to Alice as best he could. Yes, he had felt great satisfaction at defying the girl's attempts to pleasure him at the peak of Alice's suffering, but he no longer felt the slightest desire to even look at her. So there she sat, ignored, and apparently relieved and grateful.

Alice's sobs had started afresh as soon as Stayne had left and Tarrant helped her to bed. He just allowed her to cry, as he knew she needed the relief that only tears could bring. As she lay on her back Tarrant studied what the Knave had done to her.

Her dusky rose nipples and some of her areola were still visible beneath the golden crest of the piercings. There was no denying the attractiveness of the pieces, but still, they were cruel things and hateful things. Tarrant didn't dare remove them, but he did bend down and gently lave his tongue over the red swollen parts of her breasts that were still traumatized by the ordeal.

Slowly Alice's sobs subsided as he gently kissed and licked her breasts. She felt a surge of relief and even slight optimism as he loved her so carefully and tenderly. Her heart felt full to bursting with love for this wonderful man who loved her so much and who she loved in return.

They would make it through this together. They had to. Even as she felt Tarrant begin to trail kisses down her belly towards her womanhood she knew that they would escape this place or die in the attempt. She knew that he felt as she did. Neither were going to spend their lives in this horrible place. They would escape. Somehow.

"T...Tarrant!" she gasped as he parted her thighs and slowly licked over her rings.

He raised his head. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, his large eyes flicking grey for a moment.

"No! I...it felt good, actually. I thought that I wouldn't be able to..."

Tarrant smiled gently. "Alice, it's true I cannot fill you or pleasure you as I would like to, but it doesn't mean that you cannot feel anything. Besides, indirect stimulation can please you, can't it?"

He licked over her closed slit and despite the soreness, it did feel good to her. Alice combed her fingers through his soft hair and moaned.

"Yes..." she said.

Tarrant was pleased. He wouldn't be able to give her ecstasy, but he could still give her something. He vaguely feared that the girl in the corner, whom he had almost forgotten was there, would report on them to the Knave. But then, perhaps she herself would be punished for not being tormented by him? The Knave clearly had expected Tarrant to sodomize her but she would end up returning to him untouched.

Tarrant frowned when he moved his tongue to the clitoral shield. True, he could arouse her by licking around the device, but would he be able to make her climax?

"Tarrant," she whispered, "I don't care if I don't...make it. That feels...good. Please don't stop!"

He grinned. "As you wish," he said, trying to sound light-hearted as possible. He resumed his attentions and carefully gauged every moan and sigh as to what affected her the most. Apparently he was succeeding admirably at finding ways to stimulate her, for she began to arch her back.

"Oh, Tarrant," she moaned, "that feels so good! I can't...I can't...but I don't care!"

Tarrant didn't pause as he thought. Was there another way he could bring her to orgasm? Then he realised that he could! He was forgetting the most basic things of all!

He stopped his ministrations and leaned over her. "Kiss me, my Alice," he whispered. Her blue eyes locked onto his and then her eyelids fluttered closed as she tipped her mouth to his. Their kiss was long and sweet and gentle. They explored every crevasse of each others mouths, changed the angle, and did it all over again. They kissed until both were nearly out of breath.

Then Tarrant nuzzled her neck and then moved down to her feet. Puzzled, Alice raised her head to look at him. He was at her feet. His hands moved so slowly over one of them that it didn't tickle her at all. In fact, it felt quite erotic. He softly blew against her tiny toes, and then, catlike, licked one at a time.

Alice felt a squirming sensation in her belly as he began to alternately blow on and suckle each toe. She never knew toes could feel so sensual! Only after he had treated each toe did he begin to massage her feet with his hands while his mouth moved to her ankles. His tongue flicked each one and Alice soon found herself impatient for him to go much, much higher.

It was when he was nearly at the sensitive backs of her knees with his warm breath and flicking tongue that she knew what he was doing. He was building desire in her slowly, stoking her as one would a fire.

Oh, he was clever! He would build her arousal to such a level that he wouldn't need to access her most intimate flesh to send her to her peak. She knew without a doubt that she would make it. Already her quim was moistening, her belly felt tight, and despite the rings holding her vaginal lips closed, she was seeping.

Still, Tarrant did not return to her sex. He was busy kissing, sucking, and teasing her inner thighs. His soft hair brushed her skin and she laughed softly in delight.

"Ah, funny, am I?" he teased, raising his head for only a moment, his golden-green eyes sparkling, "let's see how funny it is when you can't control your own body!" He was pleased by this moment of levity. Who knew how many they would have?

Then he suddenly knew it was time. He quickly moved up to her ringed slit and flicked his tongue up and down it frantically. Caught by surprise, yet also prepared by his loving foreplay, Alice's entire body spasmed and shook in orgasm.

She felt the stinging of the piercings in her nipples and sex, but the waves of bliss washing over her body nullified them. All she could feel was pure ecstasy.

She was about to thank Tarrant but his mouth on hers silenced her. It was as if he was telling her that no thanks were necessary.

She knew he was right.

When Stayne entered the room after the hour was over he was enraged that Triss had been untouched. In fury he dragged a chair to the centre of the room and ordered Alice to hurry and bend over the back of it and grasp the front legs and not let go.

"Hightopp, you get that face of yours in Triss' muff and satisfy her!"

The girl scrambled out of the corner and lay on the bed while Tarrant quickly knelt on the floor before her. She opened her legs. She flashed him a brief look of pity before Tarrant quickly obeyed the Knave.

Alice was terrified. Since she was ringed she knew that Stayne wasn't going to take her...there. He was going to...

She was right. He unbuttoned his trousers and spat into his hand and rubbed it on the head of his erection.

"You'd best hope that your Hatter stretched you a bit, you little whore!" He roughly buried his entire length in her backside and she screamed, almost fainting. Thankfully, she was dangling over the chair and that kept her conscious. Her hands flailed momentarily before she remembered through the fog of agony his command to grasp the chair legs.

Stayne began to pump, and to add even more cruelty, he reached beneath her torso and lightly slapped her breasts.

Alice screamed again at the stinging pain and he then grabbed her mounds roughly. As much as that hurt, it momentarily took her focus off of her backside and allowed her to keep herself from passing out. She felt as if a hot poker was inside her and she wondered if she was rent and bleeding. Luckily, Stayne's heightened rage made him climax quickly and Alice's ordeal was over even before Tarrant could bring Triss to orgasm.

Stayne pulled Alice upright and held her by the back of her neck. When Triss finally reached her peak he snarled at her to get to her room. The girl fled and Tarrant did not dare to stand. He could not take his eyes off of Alice and Stayne, however.

"She's coming with me tonight, Hightopp. You may see her tomorrow, you may not. There are men outside. Don't even think of causing trouble."

And he dragged Alice away with him, slammed and locked the door.

Tarrant was alone. And he was terrified for Alice.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Special warning - bdsm, slavery, torture, non-con sexual situations. Don't like, please don't read!.

Based on an idea by PsychoJinx.

An innocent excursion to the abandoned Red Castle leads to Alice and Tarrant being taken captive by the former Knave of Hearts. What he plans for them is nothing less than horrific.

Author note - Uh...I've never written a scene like this before, and never thought I would! However, the idea was...appetizing, so I gave it my best shot. I know I'm a bit late in updating so please point out any errors. Also, if this scene is terrible, you can let me know, but...BUT...only if you can advise me how to improve it! LOL Anyway, here goes!

Bon apetit my dear readers!

**Stayne's Pets**

**Chapter 8**

He didn't see Alice the next day. Or the day after that. Or the one after that.

Finally, it was possibly several interminable weeks later, a guard came for him and escorted him to a dining room. At the head of the table was Stayne. He was clad entirely in black, save for the golden crown he now wore; obviously meant to affirm his status as a King. Triss was at his right and Tarrant was seated to his left.

Just as he was about to look for Alice Stayne whipped a cloth off of the "meal" on the table.

It was like something utter unreal to Tarrant.

The "meal" was Alice. Well, not Alice herself, but she was its 'platter.'

"She has been a good and obedient girl, for the most part, so I decided that she could show her beauty off in a literally delectable way," Stayne said. "If she pleases us then I shall favour her very benevolently. If she fails to please us, then she'll remain nothing more than a slave."

Tarrant heard the words, but couldn't take his eyes off of Alice. He was ashamed of himself for actually admiring her, and even more ashamed of the erection that tightened his trousers.

She was laying on her back and her arms wrists were chained to loops set in a delicate leather collar about her neck. Her arms were flat against the table and her fingers were behind her neck. She trembled and kept her eyes closed.

Tarrant glanced down further and saw that her legs were doubled up so that her ankles were tied to her thighs. Her thighs were spread widely and the ropes holding them apart were tied to hooks embedded in the table's top.

Now Tarrant took in how she was the 'platter.' Her mouth was gagged with a plum that held it open, but not so much as to strain her jaws. Her blonde hair was splayed above her head and sprinkled with grapes and blueberries.

Surrounding her breasts were sliced strawberries. Atop each nipple was a dollop of cream with a cherry in its centre. How subtle of the Knave, Tarrant thought. Trailing down from between her breasts to her navel were slices of cheese, ham, and beef. From fruit to dairy and then meat. Did the man leave out any food group?

On her quivering thighs were pools of thick sauces and jams, slices of bread, some leafy greens, and between her legs was a generous amount, the scent of which Tarrant recognised at once, of squimberry-flavoured cream. Tarrant swallowed thickly. She was too beautiful and appetizing in more than one way. He hated desiring her so badly under such circumstances, but he also knew that Stayne had counted on that. Curse his watering mouth!

"Everything must be removed from her by mouth except for the sauces and jams on top of her thighs for dipping," the Black King went on. "Hatter, I've saved the cream in her slit for you alone. I know how you adore your...sweets. I expect you to enjoy it most thoroughly. In fact, I'd appreciate it if you lick her entirely clean. I suspect you and our lovely 'platter' will enjoy that."

Why was he wanting Tarrant to enjoy her? To torment him that he hadn't been with her for weeks? To humiliate Alice?

Tarrant was speechless. He was thoroughly enchanted with the lovely presentation she made, yet he would have rather she consented to it for themselves, privately, and for love and pleasure, not as a public spectacle. But even at this moment, he couldn't help his male hormones from desiring her as she was; bound and completely submissive.

He was relieved that tears were not seeping from his Alice's eyes. Apparently she wasn't as frightened as she was mortified, yet this was not the worst thing the Knave could do to her. In fact, it was tame compared to what he had already done, and had likely done during the time they had been forcibly separated.

Stayne grinned at Tarrant's obvious discomfort. "Hungry, boy? Well, I'll let you have the first mouthful. What shall it be, hmmm?"

Tarrant stood and leaned over Alice. Not wanting to give Stayne the pleasure of doing so, he opened his mouth widely over her left breast and took entire nipple into it. He swallowed the cherry whole, just in case Stayne told him to draw back right away, and suckled the cream off of it firmly, unable to hold back a moan as he did so.

Alice let out a tiny muffled squeak, but, unless Tarrant was mistaken, it wasn't a squeak of displeasure! And Stayne didn't say a word. Tarrant was relived that instead of the larger crest that had been through her nipples, there were now just tiny rings. He licked it and her nipple carefully, and then couldn't help but nip lightly. She squeaked again, pleased, and he lingered, enjoying her pleasure. He found that if he tugged lightly on her rings, her nipple hardened to its maximum hardness and seemed to become even more sensitive.

Then he saw from the corner of his eye the Knave bend over her other breast and. Now Alice tensed, but apparently Stayne didn't hurt her as he ate the cherry and lapped at the cream. The main difference was that he was sloppy and seemed to enjoy letting his saliva drip down her breast. It seemed that he saw, in his sloppy kisses and mouthing of her, that by wetting her he was establishing his dominance over her. At least that's how it appeared to Tarrant.

"Triss, eat!" he suddenly barked, and the girl jumped to attention. She began to pick at the fruits in Alice's fanned hair.

Tarrant moved from her nipple to the strawberries surrounding her breast. Goodness...the fruit was so sweet, as was the curve of her breast. He ate and licked around it and even suckled her flesh slightly, hoping she liked the feel. Also, he thought, he may as well protect her intimate areas as much as possible from attentions of the others, though it seemed that Triss was shy about eating anything off of Alice.

Or was she? Tarrant had no idea. The girl had behaved so cruelly that first day, and then she had looked at him with pity while the Knave raped Alice brutally from behind. Now she seemed shy and hesitant. Was she rethinking her attitude? Or had Stayne punished her and she was merely afraid of him and behaving submissively and awaiting his every command?

Stayne began eating from Alice's trembling midriff. "Boy, do you like her?"

He knew he had better answer. "I...yes. She's beautiful. She's so beautiful." Oh, he hoped Alice wouldn't be angry with him! She _was _beautiful like this! So lovely and spread open and so full of delicious foods, not to mention her own natural deliciousness...

He heard her moan slightly at his reply, but again, he detected no anger from her.

"Good," Stayne said, "then she is pleasing me, indeed. She may serve us yet again. I'll decide later. Now, have some meats, Hatter, and then I'll allow you your...dessert."

Tarrant glanced up and saw that the plum in Alice's mouth caused her to drool just a little, and to spare her embarrassment, he quickly moved up and licked at the corners of her mouth. To make his interest seem more on the food, he also took a tiny bite from the top of the fruit. The Knave ignored him. He gazed briefly into Alice's eyes when they finally flickered open. She looked...grateful. He also saw love in them, relief, and even...satisfaction? Yes, he was sure of it! She hated being a captive like this, but for him, she was happy that he was enjoying her!

He smiled quickly, hoping to reassure her, and kissed the tip of her nose before rapidly moving down to her lower midriff to eat some of the ham and beef.

Stayne was done slobbering on her right breast and was working at the cheese. "Hmmm..." he said, "I think I need better quality beef next time. But this will do." He paused and looked up at Alice's face. Her eyes were still open.

"But soon you'll be more of a challenge to 'serve' upon, eh? Well, I'm sure I'll think of something."

What was he on about? But Tarrant didn't dare ask or even appear curious.

"Triss, take the beef here, and here, and use her thighs for the sauce. We don't want to neglect any part of our lovely 'platter' now, do we?"

Triss quickly shook her head and obeyed. Tarrant saw her do her best to thoroughly clean a couple of the pools of sauces from Alice's thighs. Alice plainly was uncomfortable of a woman being so close to her most intimate parts, but then she seemed to resign herself. After all, she had been through much worse. A woman scooping sauces from her thighs was surely much better than from...other places.

Tarrant and Stayne finished the foods from Alice's torso. That only left a small pool of jam that Triss was now using on the last piece of bread, and a patch of white sauce the Knave scooped onto the last piece of mint green-leaf.

"Now, Hightopp, finish her! Eat every bit of that squimberry cream and clean her well. I don't want to see so much as a drop on her when you're through."

No worries about that, Tarrant thought, despising himself for his lust, yet unable to help himself. He moved to place his head between her widely-spread and now madly quivering thighs. He loved her! This should be something private. But it wasn't. However, it was the best they had.

He eased his hands to her knees, hoping to caress away some of the pain and tension they must surely be enduring. He began to knead and massage them, and then he felt himself salivate at the sight and smell just before him. Her womanly spread-open flesh and the cream smeared onto and inside it.

Squimberry and Alice-aroma assailed his nostrils, and his trousers grew tighter as his cock hardened even more and began to throb. Why now? Why couldn't he control his slurvish bodily urges even when his love was like this as a prisoner? She was tied open! She was tied down and forcibly spread.

Still...she was so beautiful and appetizing in all the best ways. Tarrant flicked his tongue to her warm centre and then he was lost. He vaguely heard her muffled moan and a grunt as he pushed his mouth onto her and snaked his tongue up and down and...yes, the rings were there, but they were not closing her! They were just there and filled and covered with cream.

By the White she was delicious! He swallowed mouthfuls of cream and she began to vibrate before him, moaning and shaking with every swipe of his tongue. His hands slid to her folds and he held them open to attack her very centre, poking his long and stiffened tongue inside her, lapping at the cream and her juices. Alice thrashed as much as her bonds allowed and her back began to arch. Her belly quivered and her thighs tensed and loosened over and over.

She must not have had any pleasure with the Knave! Tarrant was secretly pleased at this, but also not entirely surprised. His Alice did not love Stayne, and the Knave didn't know what love was. He would not trouble himself to please her, he would only use her. She was nothing to him; but she was everything to Tarrant.

Suddenly her mews and cries increased in volume. The plum must have been removed from her mouth. Tarrant diligently and, loving every moment, devoured her in the best ways. He licked and swallowed the squimberry cream, he licked and swallowed her flowing juices, he made her spasm in orgasm after orgasm when he turned his attention to her clit, which was ringed, but not shielded.

Alice's body arced and shook, pants and cries escaped her. Juices from her core seeped into Tarrant's greedy mouth and suddenly she shook in a final orgasm that had her screaming.

Suddenly he paused. Was this too much? Would Stayne be angry? He slowly drew back and dared to look at the man.

Stayne was grinning. "Well, well, my little pet has served us well. And she's proved to be as passionate as I hoped. She's been deprived of that, as you may well have guessed by now, boy, but as you see, she's not damaged."

He stood. "Triss, get to my chambers, now!" He then began to untie Alice. "Hightopp, she's yours for awhile. I'm tired of her for now. You can have her. I have other things to do for, oh, several months. If I don't hear of the two of you misbehaving or plotting behind my back, you may remain together. However," and he glared at Tarrant, "one peep of misconduct and I'll take her back and make you both more sorry than you can imagine."

His obsidian eye practically glowed as he released Alice's cramped legs and she slowly stretched them.

"Enjoy your time away, my dear. But be prepared to possibly earn your reward. If you give me what I told you to give me, you may yet become Queen. If not...well, you'll simply have to try again, now, won't you?"

He shoved her violently into Tarrant's arms and strode to the door and left the room.

Tarrant and Alice were escorted back to their own room. As soon as they were left alone Tarrant began to prepare a bath for Alice.

He looked up at her relieved, yet ashen face. "Are you all right, love?" he asked softly, inwardly cringing at the stupidity of the question.

"I won't tell you all the horrible details of my time with him," she whispered, "but yes, I'm all right. But Tarrant, you have to know something." Her face fell and tears filled her eyes.

"I'm...pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Special warning - bdsm, slavery, torture, non-con sexual situations. Don't like, please don't read!.

Based on an idea by PsychoJinx.

An innocent excursion to the abandoned Red Castle leads to Alice and Tarrant being taken captive by the former Knave of Hearts. What he plans for them is nothing less than horrific.

Author's note - sorry for the use of so many italics in this chapter. It has a few flashbacks so I wanted to separate the present from the flashbacks. I hope this isn't difficult to read. Besides, after the last chapter, I hope I have some readers left! Lol!

**Stayne's Pets**

**Chapter 9**

She burst into sobs and Tarrant gathered her into his arms. He was not surprised, actually. It only made sense that the Knave would force a child on her. But he would love that child because it was also Alice's. He would do his best to care for her and the babe.

"It's all right," he whispered into her hair as she sobbed into his neck. "I'll take care of you and the babe both. We expected this, didn't we?"

"Not...not all of it," she said, sniffling and looking into his face. "Tarrant, he doesn't want this babe to love it. He wants it to control it and expand his family!"

"Shhh...I know. But we'll get out of here someday. We will."

"I know," she replied, voice quavering. "But I think there's more to his wants than even I know! I'm afraid. Not just for us, but for the babe."

So, Alice was going to have a more difficult time with this than even he would, Tarrant realised. Of course he hated that Stayne forced a babe upon her! But he did not blame Alice. How could he? However, as woman, it would only be natural for Alice to feel guilt. He had no doubt that she would have a hard time believing him when he would tell her and try to show her how much he loved her.

Even now, as she clung to him and cried, he could sense her fear and doubt, and he knew it was regarding him. He knew she feared his rejection, or eventual rejection, of her. But she was wrong! He'd just have to prove it to her and that would take time. He'd give her all the time in the world. But he _would _prove it to her.

If Stayne's words and tone as he dismissed her so casually after dinner were an accurate indication, he wouldn't be wanting Alice for perhaps quite some time. After all, he'd accomplished his first goals; breaking her confidence, rendering her vulnerable, and now carrying his child.

Surely he now hoped that by reuniting them that they would become closer, thus rendering them even more vulnerable. But that couldn't be helped. They loved each other. Just because Stayne was using that love against them wouldn't, and couldn't, change that.

Tarrant eased Alice to bed and pulled the sheets over them. He gently pushed her onto her right side and he curled himself around her. Gradually, her crying eased and she began to relax into him. Tarrant began to softly hum into her hair, remembering a lullaby that his mam used to sing to him when he was a wee boy. Now he would hum to Alice and hope it comforted her.

_Alice couldn't believe what this monster was capable of. Of course she shouldn't have been surprised, yet she was. The Knave had her legs held so widely apart with a spreader bar fixed to her ankles by leather cuffs that Alice could barely keep her balance. When he forced her to bend over and tied her arms behind her back at the wrists and elbows, it was more difficult than ever. Especially since he had first tied a rope around her neck and to the spreader bar, keeping her bent._

_Of course, her mortification could not possibly get any worse, as she was already as naked and spread completely open, but how could she remain standing? Then Stayne took another rope and looped it through her wrist bonds, and, reaching up, fastened it to a hook in the ceiling. So, she was bent at the waist, legs spread, and her arms helplessly and painfully bound behind her and help upwards by the rope._

_"Do you want to see this, little pet?" he asked her, "or shall I grant you the mercy of a blindfold? Come to that, shall I gag you as well?"_

_The questions made her mouth instantly go dry and her throat to tighten in dread. He was going to hurt her again! That should have been obvious, she thought, still, she could not help but hope that he would only use her body and not torture her. _

_"Well, I'll take that as a no," he said, kneeling before her and smirking. "You didn't respond quickly enough. Very well, anyone who hears you will hear you. That's fine with me. Now, I'll be kind and allow you to choose the instrument I'll use on you." _

_Stayne rose and went to a drawer and pulled it open impatiently. After a moment of rummaging around, he pulled out a riding crop, a cat o' nine tails, and a paddle. It wasn't difficult for Alice to quickly decide against the first two. _

_"The paddle," she whispered._

_Stayne moved behind her and lashed her buttocks with the riding crop and she screeched and jerked in her bonds._

_"Don't you ever dare to forget how to address me!" he hissed, spittle flying and landing on her bare back._

_Quickly Alice obeyed. "The...the paddle, my King," she said tremulously. _

_He grinned at her. "So, you think the paddle will be easy? Well, my pet, it isn't. I happen to love the paddle for the sounds it elicits, and not only from the smacking of it against your tender arse."_

_Stayne swung the paddle and gave her a solid smack across her buttocks, which already bore a red streak from the crop. Alice cried out, and then cried out again as her involuntary jerking pained her tightly pulled back and painfully raised shoulders._

_Stayne swung the instrument again, managing to hit the exact same spot. She screeched again. Then he stopped._

_"Hmmm...forgot something," he murmured. _

_He moved back to the drawer and rummaged about some more. He pulled out what appeared to be fishing sinkers. He approached her and stared into her reddened face. _

_"I almost forgot to make use of your adornments, my sweet. Here, I'll not deny you a moment longer."_

_He quickly hung once from each of her ringed nipples, as he had switched the Stayne Crest to rings earlier. Alice groaned at the fresh surge of pain. Her nipples stretched out obscenely and the dangling weights made her fear that her nipples would tear!_

_"They won't tear," he said, knowing her concern. "And neither will your pussy." _

_Alice barely registered that remark when he reached between her widely spread legs and fixed two sinkers to the rings holding her labia closed. _

_The pain was not as bad as the pain in her nipples, but she knew that was only because she had more flesh to support the weight. What if later he..._

_She hadn't seen him move back behind her when she heard the crack of the paddle again. This time the pain was delayed as if the entire world was in slow motion. She felt a stinging pain, then a searing pain in her nipples, then a sickening pulling and stretching between her thighs. _

_Now he reached between her legs and held the weights up, and then let them drop. Alice screamed. It felt as if her flesh must surely have torn!_

_"That's better," he said. "I want to hear your sounds, slave. Now, no more holding back, for either of us!"_

_He then began to spank her in earnest. Alice never knew a paddle could hurt so much! After five blows she was screaming and tears were pooling on the floor. The weights on her nipples and labia swung wildly and added to her agony, and her stretched arms felt as if they were about to be pulled from their sockets._

_She didn't know how many blows he gave her before she finally began to retreat into a state of utter acceptance and hopelessness. But, as soon as the pain began to dull, he seemed to sense it. He stopped and tossed the paddle aside._

_"Now, stay bent over," he said, and then chuckled. "As if you can stand!" He guffawed. "Well, what I mean is, you'll be like this for a while yet. And later, perhaps, if you are a good girl, I'll take you properly."_

_Oh no, she knew precisely what he meant. He moved behind her and after a hard slap to her burning rump he spat on his cock and pushed the head into her nether passage._

_Alice felt as if she would surely faint! But then Stayne did something even more cruel; he then reached forward and played with the weights dangling her her tormented and bleeding nipples. Suddenly he rammed his entire length into her backside and the scream that she emitted didn't even sound human. _

_She sounded like a tortured animal, and she supposed she was. For now, she was Stayne's to do with as he pleased. She had no rights even to her own body. She had no strength, she had no rescue. She was simply his plaything; his pet. _

Tarrant's comforting presence curled around her like a loving blanket soothed the memory somewhat. And that had not even been the worst. But it was her first time in true bondage and torture. It was the first time she had been alone with the Knave and didn't even have the comfort of a loving presence near her. She had been utterly alone in her pain and misery.

And her hate. Oh, yes, she had begun to formulate hate. True hate.

But for now, Alice sighed in contentment that she was with Tarrant. He seemed to accept her utterly and love her naturally and endlessly. Perhaps he would not see her as something foul or tainted because she was carrying Stayne's babe.

Then she mentally scolded herself. Of course he would not see her as something foul! He loved her! He knew as well as she that all of this was Stayne's fault. All of it.

Well...almost all of it. Alice couldn't help but wonder, as Tarrant kissed the back of her neck, where S_he _was. Why hadn't S_he _rescued them by now? Did _She_ not care? Could She not be bothered now that _She_ had her precious crown back?

Alice began to feel the first stirrings of distrust and, yes, even hatred for _her. _She hoped she would be proven wrong in those feelings. For more than just herself and Tarrant's future.

_Stayne had everything, didn't he? Today she was in a box; a very special box. After a breakfast of fruits and milk and a thorough bathing by the ever-silent maids, Alice saw Stayne make his entrance with the girl, Triss._

_For someone who had seemed to despise her and Tarrant, she was now surprisingly friendly; well, as friendly as someone who was not allowed to speak could be. She would comb Alice's hair after her bath, dismissing the maid. She would help her dress, when Stayne allowed her clothing, and she would even bring her some food on days when Stayne either forgot or could not be troubled to send a tray to her._

_One morning Alice noticed that Triss looked quite disturbed, but since both had been forbidden to speak to anyone without the Knave's permission, neither dared to, even when he was not present. Who knew if he had some secret way of knowing what was going on with everyone in the castle? _

_Triss flashed Alice a brief look of sympathy, but then visible steeled herself and went to one of Stayne's wardrobes. She opened one and removed a box with oddly shaped holes in it that had a padlock on the side. She carried the heavy box to the centre of the room and opened it. _

_"Only I can speak, Miss Alice," Triss suddenly said. "You have to lay down in here. It is...the King's orders."_

_Alice looked at the velvet lined box and noticed that she could indeed lay in it, but only with part of _

_her body. She had a sneaking suspicion of why the holes in the box were now in halves on the upper and lower parts. _

_"Yes, you are to be...immobilized in this box," Triss said, sounding sorry for Alice. "Of course my...King wishes to torture you with it, likely, but it is also a necessary part of a ritual he is planning to perform on you."_

_Alice flinched. A ritual? What sort of ritual?_

_"It won't hurt you," Triss went on, avoiding making eye contact with Alice. "At least the ritual won't. I can't say the same for the King. But I don't think he'll hurt you overmuch. He wants you healthy and...hearty."_

_Triss guided Alice down into the box and positioned her hands and feet in a two-part removable panel in the front. Triss fixed her thighs and bottom into another in the side. When the box closed and Triss padlocked it Alice felt panic surge in her like never before. Not even when she faced the Jabberwocky had she felt such panic. She was locked in a box! She was..._

_Triss tipped the box and Alice was upended, her head towards the floor, but facing upward, and her legs and rear were up in the air. The result was horrible. Alice's head was encircled in the centre of the front of the box, and her wrists were encircled just above her neck. Her ankles were alongside her wrists. She was essentially pilloried upside down. Her upper thighs and entire female region and her rear were sticking out of the top and lewdly on display. Her feet were positioned by her wrists by a good six inches or so, so her thighs were spread and she felt and looked like a..._

_"Don't feel like a harlot, Lady Alice," Triss said softly. "None of this is your fault. I have to leave now. I'm...sorry."_

_Alice was momentarily tempted to rock her body and try to tip the box over, but what would that accomplish? Nothing but landing on her back. She'd still be just as helpless. Damn him! Damn Stayne!_

_Alice had, at first, feared that Stayne would break her. He very nearly had. But then she remembered an incident from her childhood where a boy she knew had pushed her into a pond. Filled with rage and anger, she had climbed out, sodden and filthy, and to the boy's shock, punched him in the face and pushed him into the pond to see how he liked it. Then she had run home._

_She had told her parents everything. Her mother went upstairs to prepare a bath and Alice cried into her father's chest. He didn't care that she was wet and dirty._

_"Why are you crying, dear?" he asked, "is it because of what happened, or something else? You fought back, darling. You did the right thing!"_

_"Father," Alice sobbed, "maybe I did...but I was afraid of how I felt. When I hit him and pushed him in...I..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I...hated him. I was so angry and I actually hated him! I've never hated anyone in my life! Isn't that wrong of me?"_

_Charles took his time before answering. Then he said, "Alice, we are human. Love, as well as hate, are natural. Now, I'm not encouraging you to hate anyone, ever. However, if you find yourself being bullied or helpless and that person hurts you, hatred can be your greatest strength."_

_Alice stared at him in shock. "Really?"_

_Charles smiled. "Really. It's better to hate and gain strength in such situations than to allow your spirit to be broken, possibly beyond repair, isn't it?"_

_Alice reflected on the wisdom of those words. She and Tarrant may be helpless now, but that didn't mean that they had to break. No matter how long they would be captives, they would not break. And the stirrings of hatred she had begun to feel toward Stayne now took solid root and began to grow. Yes, it would make her strong enough to endure her ordeal. It had to, for her sake and Tarrant's._

_Stayne entered the room and smiled when he saw her. "Dear Alice, you are perfectly prepared. I have something very special in mind for you today." He knelt before her and pulled a scarf from his pocket. He knotted it in the middle and then tied it around her head to gag her. _

_"Better," he said. "Now, as I was saying, I have plans. Today you are going to conceive a babe or babes from me." He grinned as he saw Alice's eyes widen. "Now, now, don't worry!" he said mockingly. "I realise that you may already be carrying a babe, and it may not be mine. No matter; the ritual will destroy any babe you may be carrying, and you will conceive anew if that is the case. I need you, as part of the ritual, immobilized and obedient for six hours." _

_Six hours? She was going to be locked in here for six hours? Alice felt tears begin to seep from her eyes. No, damn him! He didn't deserve her tears! He only deserved her hatred!_

_Stayne casually removed his gloves and used a rough thumb to brush her tears away. "Don't be sad. You want children, don't you? Of course you do."_

_He straightened. "I do like that box. I've never had occasion to use it before. Pity, that. Well, I'm using it now and I must say that it suits you, dear girl."_

_The Knave removed his clothing casually and his eyes flicked about the room. Then he began to talk to himself. "Hmmm...shall I prepare her first? A switching? Yes, I think that will do nicely. She needs to be obedient, and what better way to ensure that than by a good switching?"_

_Alice couldn't help but feel a new surge of panic. A switch? He was going to whip her? But why? She couldn't disobey him, or even move! _

_He produced a switch that appeared to be flexible willow from a drawer and towered above her. He caught her gaze and smiled at her panicked expression._

_The switch descended, immediately striping her bottom. Alice squealed behind the gag. He lashed her again, across her tender thighs. After each squeal and cry, he would lash her again. After about ten lashes to her thighs and behind, he focused on her sex._

_"I need to get you nice and wet, my dear. That's part two. So, be a woman and bear up!"_

_She couldn't 'bear up' as he said, when the switch crisscrossed her slit. It caught the rings in her labia and after a few agonized screams from behind her gag, he lashed her directly on her ringed clit._

_She screamed so loudly at the searing, slicing pain that even with the gag she was sure that others in the castle easily heard her._

_Apparently Stayne did not care. He lashed her sex until it was warm, wet, and raw. There were even some stripes that bled a little. He finally stopped._

_"Your tender hide is sparing you, girl," he hissed. "But I suppose that I must now move on to part three. I need to make your most intimate parts very hot."_

_Alice was sobbing uncontrollably and wondered how this could get any worse. Of course, that was becoming her life every day. She would ask herself how things could become worse, and somehow, they always did._

_He returned with a small container and one hand was now gloved. Alice didn't like the implications of that. He bent down to peer into her tear-streaked and terrified face._

_"It won't be unbearable, my dear. This gel is made just for such a purpose. When it comes into contact with flesh, it becomes very warm and rather...caustic in sensation. This will make it impossible for you to think of anything besides your bottom for the entire afternoon, which is another necessary part of the ritual."_

_Stayne scooped a generous amount of a clear gel onto the index finger of his glove and smeared it over her clit. He scooped out more and spread it all over her sex and labia. At first Alice felt nothing but the coolness of the substance. But by the time the Knave had scooped out a much larger amount, she began to feel an uncomfortable itching heat seep into her womanly flesh. _

_She gasped and he smirked. "Now, I have one last place, my dear, and then I can prepare myself to take you."_

_He moved his finger to her tiny puckered anus and shoved his finger deeply inside, unnecessarily high and home. He even pumped his finger in and out, crooking it when he could, making certain to get as much of his gel and finger into her nether passage as possible. And then he ended with a generous dollop of gel on the sphincter itself. He removed the glove._

_By now Alice was crying again and involuntarily squirming. Her flesh felt almost on fire and as if tiny ants were biting her! _

_"Shut up!" Stayne snapped impatiently. He tipped the box over and she fell with a thunk onto her back. He straddled the box easily and guided his cock to her lips. He pushed the gag out of her mouth. "Here, use this as a gag for now, instead!"_

_Alice had no choice. The monstrous, stale-smelling piece of meat forced its way into her dry mouth and he began to pump, not caring when she gagged and choked. In fact, that seemed to fuel his pleasure. _

_"Oh, yes, my slave, yes!" he chanted, his eye rolling upwards as he pumped more and more vigourously. _

_Alice did her best to relax her throat muscles so that she would not retch. Soon, thanks to her growing experience with his disgusting member, he was hard and ready for her. _

_He stood and pulled her box upright again. He positioned himself over her and drove into her with a fury that caught her by surprise. He had not bothered to retie her gag, for she no longer felt the almost unbearable pain she used to feel when he raped her. Still, it hurt._

_The Knave was never gentle, but he was different this time. He seemed driven by madness as he took her so violently that his hands grasped her buttocks and hips and dug into her flesh so hard she felt his fingers digging into muscle._

_She clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. She just wanted this to end! After several minutes of relentless pounding that shook her in the box so hard that her neck ached, he finally let out an animalistic roar and spurted his foul seed into her. He slowly withdrew as she opened her eyes._

_His breathing was wild and ragged and he left her at once. She saw him fetch a cloth and clean his rod._

_He looked back at her. "Don't you dare move. I'll return for you in an hour."_

He had taken her once an hour for six hours. She swallowed hard and turned over to look into Tarrant's face.

"Are you...are you sure you don't...don't..." She nearly burst into tears when she saw his loving eyes and tender expression.

How could she even ask such a thing? Of course he loved her and didn't blame her! She had to stop thinking that way.

Tarrant kissed her gently in reply and Alice returned the kiss. Despite her weeks with Stayne, she did not associate him with Tarrant at all. She felt not only love for Tarrant, but suddenly, desire.

"Tarrant...I...I love you!" She felt warmth curl in her belly when his eyes darkened to violet. "But I also...desire you. Is that...is that..."

"Shhh...it is all right." Tarrant then gazed intently into her eyes, silently commanding her attention. "Alice, you are the strongest person I know. You have already proven that you aren't associating me with him. You can love me and desire me, and let me pleasure you."

"And pleasure you in turn," she said, a small smile creeping to her lips.

He also smiled. "Later. For now, let me please _you. _You are a Champion in every way. You are not breaking."

"Nor will I," she responded. "I hate him. I hate him too much to break."

His eyes narrowed and he grinned. "Good, lass. Hatred can sometimes be your greatest strength."

With that admission and confirmation, they made love. And it was better than either could have hoped for.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Special warning - bdsm, slavery, torture, non-con sexual situations. Don't like, please don't read!

Based on an idea by PsychoJinx.

An innocent excursion to the abandoned Red Castle leads to Alice and Tarrant being taken captive by the former Knave of Hearts. What he plans for them is nothing less than horrific.

**Stayne's Pets **

**Chapter 10**

Triss watched as her half-brother poured over his desk-load of correspondence. He had been in a foul mood for many days. His negotiations for commerce and money collections with the surroundings lands was not going smoothly. Villages were gradually acknowledging him as the their King, but still, he was too new for them to completely trust that he could provide them with protection, commodities, and anything else worth paying taxes for.

Nevertheless, they _did_ pay taxes to the barons beneath the new King: Stayne knew that for a fact, despite their present lack of trust and fealty to him. And the season was fine for growing crops and keeping cattle fat. So, why was Stayne's treasury still pathetically small? He needed to build it. He needed monies quickly. He needed to solidly establish himself as not only King, but protector, and later, possibly, aggressor. But for now, he was in a rather precarious weakness and he despised that with a passion that was frightening to behold.

Stayne needed to build his Kingdom and it was going painfully slowly. For now, he had his old ancestral lands and, granted, there were fifteen villages that were a part of it. He had just enough barons beneath him that he could, at least somewhat, trust. However, they had proved to be slow in paying taxes over to him.

Stayne knew very well that they were taxing the inhabitants of their leased land adequately enough, so they must be withholding monies for themselves. The very thought made him grind his teeth and seethe in rage. However, he could do nothing at the moment. He still had to solidly establish his Kingship, and was not yet in a position to threaten his barons. He had had a difficult time in finding enough to begin with as it was.

These were the main reasons, Triss knew, that her brother had been very hard on Alice when he had performed a conception ritual upon her. Yes, the girl had to be obedient and still during intercourse, and yes, the girl had to endure the heating of her genitals and be inactive, but she did not have to be locked in a box and allowed no freedom of movement between bouts of her brother's seed-sowing.

He had been cruel simply because he had wanted to be. He was frustrated and angry and he took it out on someone who was helpless. Triss did not like this. Not any more. Not that she ever had, she finally admitted to herself.

When her brother had murdered the former Red Queen in the Outlands and made his way back to his family lands, she had been grateful to be welcomed back to his side. For all they knew, they were the last surviving Stayne family members. And she thought he had changed.

He had promised her protection and a position of comfort and power if she pleased him. Besides, compared to what she had endured in her childhood, being a lackey under her half-brother was a welcome change from not only a repeat of such horrible times, but from the poverty she found herself in when he had abandoned her to side with the Red Queen. She had barely survived by working anonymously as a tavern waitress for years. She lived in a cramped and squalid back room of the tavern.

She had rejoiced when she heard of the Red Queen's fall, for wouldn't that mean that her brother would find her and rescue her? After all, he was an adult now, and surely not the youth he had been when he had...

Triss felt her throat close at the memories and tears pricked her eyes. And Ilosovic hadn't been the only one. Her other brothers had treated her the same.

Almost as badly as Ilosovic now treated Alice. And they were all her...

"Triss!"

She snapped to attention. "Yes, my King?"

"Strip and get on the bed. On your hands and knees and head down."

She trembled, but hastened to obey. She knew that look. He would take her in that...painful way. He was angry and he was simply going to use her body as an outlet for his frustration and rage. Again.

He mounted her from behind and pressed the head of his enormous erection against her nether entrance. Triss kept her moan of despair trapped inside as she realised he wasn't even going to bother lubing himself or her. Her eyes flicked to the healing paste on the table and hoped he would allow her to use it afterward.

* * *

><p>"I'm growing large awfully fast, aren't I, Tarrant?" Alice asked, her voice filled with both curiosity and true concern.<p>

Stayne had left them entirely alone, save for meals and supervised excursions to the Court Yard, for nearly two months. Alice's belly was large enough that according to their reckoning, she appeared to be about seven months into pregnancy.

"Yes," Tarrant conceded, "but Alice, he performed a magical rite on you. You will conceive for certain, likely the gender that he desires, and the babe or babes will grow very quickly."

"So I'm like a brood mare," she said sadly. "Oh, Tarrant, I know these are my babes, too, for I'm certain there are two of them, but I just can't...can't..."

He gathered her in his arms as they sat on a black marble bench outside the dark and forbidding structure known now as the Black Castle. "I know," he whispered. "You love them, yet you dread bearing them."

She nodded against his chest and tears flowed down her pale cheeks. "Yes," she finally admitted out loud. "Yes. I love them, and yet I do indeed fear them. And I fear for them. They are not yours and mine, but his! And I...I barely feel that they are mine, despite the fact that they are growing inside of me."

Then she looked up. "Tarrant, this is Underland and not the world familiar to me. Is it possible that they are...well...entirely his and not mine at all?"

"Do you mean that you are only a vessel and that they are not half you?" Tarrant asked to clarify.

When she nodded hopefully he sighed. He knew his eyes must have dulled, for the look on her face was now crestfallen.

"No, Alice. They are half yours. At least as far as I know. He may influence when and if you conceive, and even how many babes to bear, but he cannot be the sole parent."

"Oh." Alice truly did not know what to think. She had been forced to conceive these babies, yet she did love them. However, at the same time, she resented them. They gave, if possible, even more power to the Knave over her. Threatening them harm would frighten and cow her into such complete obedience that perhaps she...perhaps she would lose all will to fight him.

They were his children and he obviously wanted them, but did that mean he necessarily cared about them? She had distinctly felt a sense of duty from him, and pride. She did not feel that he wanted these babes to love. He wanted them to be heirs and future allies, not true sons or daughters.

So, not only did Stayne not really care for them, but as soon as he had been certain that she had conceived, he lost interest in her. Not that she wasn't grateful. She would rather be with Tarrant, even in this miserable place, than anywhere without him.

Still, she had a feeling that their imprisonment wouldn't be for much longer. Alice could not put her finger on why, but she knew that their freedom would come soon. A matter of a few more months, at most.

"Tarrant," she said, continuing with her thoughts, "I have a feeling that I can't really describe. It's like knowledge. Certainty. I can't explain how or why I know, but I do know that we will be out of here soon."

Tarrant's eyes flashed to emerald green. "You do? How long?"

"I'm not certain of that, but I'm pretty sure a few more months at most. Perhaps two or three."

"We can hang on until then," Tarrant said, wrapping his jacket around her as the night air took on a chill.

"But there is something else that I must tell you," Alice said, her voice dropping to a whisper. "It may...it may make you not love me any more."

"That is impossible," Tarrant said with absolute conviction. "Nothing you can say or do will cause that. It is truly impossible."

"Only if you believe it to be," she said, another tear sliding down her face. "But there are exceptions to even that, Tarrant."

"Then just tell me and let me prove it."

"I think Mirana is leaving us here on purpose. I don't know why, but she is."

Tarrant was silent, which surprised Alice. She turned her head to look at him. He was gazing down at their joined hands.

"I know," he whispered. "If she had wished, she would have had us out of here by now." He looked at Alice with sad eyes. "She's disappointed me, too, lass. At first I thought she was afraid of harm coming to us. But now...now I know better. I've had dreams, love."

"Dreams?"

"Yes. And I know these aren't just any dreams, but dreams that tell the truth. Mirana has her reasons, but she is indeed leaving us here deliberately. And it is not because Stayne could stand up against his small army. He hasn't the power to win. Still, she's leaving us here. And I...as guilty as it makes should make me feel, I no longer have any love for her, either."

He then sighed heavily. "I'm not even fooling myself, Alice. After all that's happened here to us, and especially to you...I hate her. I don't even trust her judgement any more. I wish I could love her, or at least desire to understand her, but I no longer care. From the moment Stayne forced you to conceive and we both sensed that she knew...I've hated her."

"I...I think I hate her, too, Tarrant," Alice said. "But I can't feel guilty about it! I just can't! He's...he's made me want to die, Tarrant! And then when I recovered my fighting spirit, he tortures and now I'm carrying..."

She squeezed his hands so tightly that he winced, but he did not pull them away. He shared her feelings.

"I hate Stayne and I hate Mirana!" Alice said in a low hiss. "I don't care what her 'reasons' are. We don't deserve this!"

"You've had the brunt of it," Tarrant reminded her sadly. "I've endured little."

"You've endured watching the woman you love be repeatedly raped and tortured. That is hardly 'little,' Tarrant. The truth is that she's decided to leave us to our Fate here. Well, I don't believe in Fate. We make the Path, Tarrant. We do. Not some rules or dictates or even...Oraculems!"

Tarrant nodded. "The Oraculem is almost what you would call sacred to us. And it is chillingly accurate. But it can be fought against. It is more of a guideline of how things will be if the current Path is followed. Granted, it is difficult to change its Path, but it has been and can be done."

"So its images have sometimes changed in the past?" Alice asked.

"Several times that I know of," Tarrant admitted. "It even once foretold that Iracebeth would be crowned the White Queen." A bitter chuckle escaped him. "And look what actually happened when she took her own Path!"

"It changed," Alice breathed wonderingly, yet sadly, for what it had ultimately cost Tarrant.

"Yes, it changed."

* * *

><p>"Your...your Majesty," Nivens McTwisp said, "Chessur did as you asked and...well...the Champion is..." He broke off, nervously wringing his paws. "It...it is truly terrible, your Majesty!"<p>

"She is what?" Mirana asked, her hands trembling ever so slightly as she clasped them delicately in her lap. She maintained her composure save for that one small gesture, however.

"She is carrying the Knave's child...or...children."

Mirana closed her eyes for several seconds before opening them again.

"We will not act. As long as she and Tarrant are alive, and the Oraculem reveals what it does, we will simply wait."

McTwisp wrung his paws even more vigorously. "Majesty...but the Oraculem has changed before!"

Mirana sighed. "Yes, when my sister...deviated from her Path. However..." She broke off.

"Yes," McTwisp said. "I remember. So did Alice, and she never did become the new Blue Queen, did she?"

"No," the Queen whispered. "No, she did not. However, she will become..."

"Become what?" It was the rabbit's turn to inquire about Alice.

"Never mind," Mirana said. "This is my concern and my direct order. No action is to be taken."

McTwisp's ears drooped and he hopped dispiritedly out of the room.

Mirana closed her eyes and hung her head.

She did not notice Chessur hovering in the corner of the room, looking quite displeased.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Special warning - bdsm, slavery, torture, non-con sexual situations. Don't like, please don't read!.

Based on an idea by PsychoJinx.

An innocent excursion to the abandoned Red Castle leads to Alice and Tarrant being taken captive by the former Knave of Hearts. What he plans for them is nothing less than horrific.

**Stayne's Pets **

**Chapter 11**

Stayne had two midwives seat Alice in the birthing chair in what served as the Infirmary in the castle. Alice was grateful that she was in a sturdy chair with arms that were firm for grasping. She was suffering acute labour pains and knew that the births were imminent. Her hips, buttocks, and back were all supported by a sturdy frame, but the hole beneath her embarrassed her. It reminded her too much of a toilet.

However, now was not the time to think of propriety! After all, Stayne had at least allowed her to wear a loose dress of plain grey cotton so that she had some modesty.

The two midwives were accompanied by Triss, and one woman moved behind Alice while the other woman and Triss knelt before her.

"It will be all right," Triss told her softly, "I've assisted with births before. You are strong and healthy and everything is coming along as it should."

"Oil up your hands and begin massaging her as soon as the next contraction comes," the midwife beside Triss said.

"Yes, Agnes," Triss replied.

Alice saw the women pour oil from a flask onto their hands and wrists. The woman behind her, whose name was Emaline, was preparing hot towels and compresses.

"Will you be remaining during the birthing?" Triss asked Stayne, as he paced back and forth while Alice began to perspire heavily and grunt as another contraction washed over her.

"Yes, and so will someone else. Someone I've been shameless neglecting all this time."

Alice barely heard him. She felt light-headed and terrified. She had known that bearing babes would be painful, but she had no idea it would make her so...queasy. Or perhaps she was just a coward.

No, she told herself, it was not that! It was the circumstances and whose babes they were! She gritted her teeth, gripped the arm rests, and cried out as a painful contraction wracked her body.

"Don't push yet, Miss Alice!" Triss said.

To Alice's shock, the young woman reached beneath her and began to massage her...womanly parts!

"It's all right," Triss whispered. "This will help to relax you and make the passage easier for the babes. I'm going to touch you intimately, but don't be alarmed. Emaline will soon place warm compresses at your sides to reduce your pain and help induce the babes to come."

Alice nodded weakly. As much as she hated to admit it, Triss' hands on her felt good. They were gentle and smooth, and impersonal enough that soon her embarrassment faded. She didn't know if the massaging was helping however, as the next contraction made her almost scream.

"You're doing quite well, dear," Agnes said. Agnes was a stern-faced woman with a no-nonsense attitude who at first intimidated Alice, but now she was surprisingly kind. And her attitude was, in truth, merely efficiency and capability. Alice told herself to remember to not judge someone based on appearances.

"Thank you, Agnes," she grunted, "but I feel like a petulant child!"

All three women laughed.

"All delivering mothers are!" Agnes said. "Why, I've had five of my own, and wasn't I a difficult one, eh, Emaline?"

"You were well-nigh impossible!" Emaline said, continuing to make sure the towels she was soaking remained hot. She kept the pot of water from boiling in order to not burn Alice when the compresses would be needed.

Suddenly Alice looked up when the door to the room burst open and Tarrant was dragged in by two guards.

"It's about time," Stayne snapped. "I'm getting tired of the melodramatics and idiocies of women. It's time for some...manly diversion."

Alice gasped and Triss seized her hand and quickly shook her head. Alice knew the girl was trying to warn her to be quiet, but she could not.

"Why is Tarrant here?" she asked, hoping an innocent-sounding question wouldn't anger the Knave.

"Because I'm bored, you women are simpletons, and I've been neglecting my other 'pet.' I think he will be a splendid diversion for me while you deliver my sons. And they had better be sons or you'll be in that box again before nightfall! Never mind that, no matter what they are, you'll conceive again. The magic will allow it to be at once, too!"

Alice shuddered and was surprised to see Triss' face turn ashen. Why? She knew Triss had become kind to her and Tarrant, but why was she afraid for her? Stayne didn't care if he injured Alice, and even if he did, he always healed her.

So why was Triss looking as if something terrible beyond words was going to happen? Surely she must know that Stayne would want more children.

"My King," Triss wobbled, "Miss Alice will be weak! Can you not give her at least a few days?"

He glared at her. "I may or I may not. Do not question me again or you'll regret it."

Triss fell silent and continued to massage Alice. Her hands were shaking badly, however.

Agnes and Emaline were silent too, and merely directed sympathetic looks to Alice from time to time.

The Knave had the guards strip Tarrant naked, which was easy as he was only clad in loose breeches and a shirt, and one shoved him to his knees.

"Boy, get over here and use that lovely mouth of yours on me. I'll take you up on that talent you offered me the day you came here as my...guest."

Stayne was across the room from him, so Tarrant would have to crawl to him on his hands and knees.

Alice shot Tarrant a horrified look but he shook his head, silently telling her that he would be all right.

He did as the Knave wanted. He crawled toward him slowly and when he reached him he hesitated.

"My...hands or my mouth?" he asked, wanting to know if the self-proclaimed King wanted Tarrant to unfasten his breeches with his teeth or his fingers.

Stayne did it himself. He loosed his own trousers and let them fall. Then he grasped Tarrant's orange hair roughly and brought his mouth to him. Tarrant was just able to open him mouth in time.

Alice suffered another contraction at the same moment that Tarrant gagged and choked on the already enormous piece of meat that was plunging into his mouth and obviously striking the back of his throat. But he stoically endured it.

Stayne's grip tightened and he not only thrust his hips forward, but dragged Tarrant's head, too. The poor Hatter could barely breathe, if he could breathe at all, and Alice saw his eyes well with tears of discomfort and mortification. She knew all too well that feeling.

"Prepare the compresses!" Agnes suddenly said. All three women were doing their best to ignore Stayne's actions. "After you place those, prepare the oil-filled bladders to assist in the warming!"

Alice couldn't, however, ignore her love's torment. Why now, did Stayne have to decide to torment him? Why didn't he simply leave him be, as he had these past months?

Tarrant began to helplessly drool as the Knave used him mercilessly. Suddenly he roared and held the Hatter's head flush up against his belly. Alice couldn't help but squeeze her eyes closed as the Knave released into Tarrant's mouth. She couldn't bear to watch that.

Another contraction came and she screeched and gripped the chair arms again so hard she was half-surprised that the wood didn't splinter. She was in a fog of pain, despite the heat being placed around her hips and back, and she barely heard Stayne order Tarrant to harden him again.

"Should we move her to a bed, or allow the delivery through the chair?" Triss asked.

Alice snapped back to reality as she heard the question. Was she going to give birth so quickly? Thank the magics of Underland if the labour would end soon.

"The chair is fine," she heard Emaline say. "I already have my hands wrapped in towels so the little ones won't slip. Triss, move the basket closer. They may come any moment now, or they may come in a hour. It's impossible to tell, but this woman is dilating beautifully!"

Alice heard movement and saw that the Knave had Tarrant bent over at the waist and was holding his wrists in his gloved hands behind him. He yanked Tarrant's immobilised arms upwards, tilting Tarrant forward.

"Up on your toes, you clown!" Stayne snapped. Tarrant did his best to raise himself a bit higher.

Then Alice knew.

"No!" she cried, "please don't!"

She was ignored. The Knave plunged his entire member into Tarrant's backside and the Hatter couldn't help but let out a keen of agony.

So this was how it was? This was what Mirana was allowing? For her to give birth to Stayne's babes while Tarrant was raped?

Alice was so enraged that she barely felt the next contraction. She felt Triss rub her more frantically and begin to reach her fingers inside of her. Obviously the first babe was nearly ready to be born. But Alice couldn't even care. It was half her child, but at the moment all she could think of was the cruelty of its father and her love's torment.

And of Mirana's neglect. Alice's fury built and stoked itself. How _dare_ the White Queen allow this? After all she and Tarrant had done for her; for Underland, to leave them to..._this?_

She allowed herself to scream now, as the first babe began to be pulled out of her pushing, straining and pain-wracked body. But her scream was as much from agony as it was from fury.

She looked over at Tarrant when her latest gush of tears flowed down her cheeks and saw blood on the backs of his thighs.

This. Was. Not. To. Be. Borne.

The first babe was carefully pulled out of her by Triss and Emaline and Alice screamed again. In her mind she screamed out that she and Tarrant would be out of this place soon and that both Stayne and Mirana would pay. Oh, yes, they would pay!

She did not see Triss glare at the Knave. Nor did she see the look of determination and plotting in the girl's eyes.

Alice and Tarrant had an ally. They just did not know it yet.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Special warning - bdsm, slavery, torture, non-con sexual situations. Don't like, please don't read!.

Based on an idea by PsychoJinx.

An innocent excursion to the abandoned Red Castle leads to Alice and Tarrant being taken captive by the former Knave of Hearts. What he plans for them is nothing less than horrific.

**Stayne's Pets **

**Chapter 12**

Alice almost didn't care that Stayne had left her and Tarrant alone after the births. Triss was sitting discreetly in the corner of the room to give them privacy, but also was present in the event that Alice needed help so soon after giving birth to twin boys.

Alice was happy to be with Tarrant, but what she was almost inured to by now was whether or not Stayne decided to torment her or let her be. She had come to a point, somehow, at some not-remembered point in time, where she simply no longer cared.

All she cared about was herself and Tarrant. And now Triss, who had become a silent friend. And escape. Always escape. This misery would never end until they escaped.

But her babies...she did not know. Was she a horrible woman to not even know if she loved them or not? Or that they, as of yet, had no names?

Tears of guilt and frustration began to flow from her eyes once more. Once more Tarrant, as he had countless times during the night, gathered her close against him in their bed and did his best to comfort her.

"It's all right, my Alice, you aren't evil!" He knew what she was fearing. She had confided to him and Triss how she felt, or did not feel, about her own babes.

Triss had to intervene this time. She could stand no longer to see this woman in so much pain. She rose and went and sat on the edge of the bed. The couple looked at her in surprise.

"I...I need to tell you both something," she began nervously. "You know that I have...changed. When you first arrived here I was almost as bad as...as...my half-brother."

Alice and Tarrant gasped.

"Half-brother? He's your..." Alice could not formulate coherent words at this startling revelation.

Triss nodded and her dark eyes misted. "Yes. It's still no excuse that I was so awful to you both, but I'll do everything I can to make it up to you! I'm no longer the person I was. I'm not sure if I ever knew who I was at all."

The girl shifted her weight and looked down at her hands, now clasped in her lap.

"I was one of three Stayne girls. There were four boys. Our mother died young and our father, who was never a good man to begin with, missed her dreadfully. As awful as he was, he truly loved our mother. Her death sent him to a place of anger and cruelty from which he never returned. He cast us girls into the role of physical objects fit only for the pleasure of our brothers, and our brothers took full advantage of that."

"You were their...slaves?" It was Tarrant's turn to speak. His eyes yellowed with pity and disgust.

Triss nodded. "Ilosovic...forgive me, I can no longer speak his name, or even the names of my other brothers. But he was the worst. He used us from when he was merely a young adolescent as toys to abuse, rape, and humiliate. I was nine, and my sisters were eleven and thirteen. Our brothers were not much better than he was, but at least they didn't constantly torture and rape us. They grew tired of the game and eventually moved away. I know not what happened to them, nor do I care."

"And your sisters?" Alice asked softly.

"Ilo...my brother killed Marissa when she fought against him one day. He strangled her and threw her body into the cellars. Father behaved as if he never knew."

"But she had to have been discovered and...er...buried," Tarrant said, voice wavering.

Triss nodded sadly and wrung her hands. "She was. My other sister, Rose, and I, along with the help of several servants gave her a proper burial. I am the only female of the family left. And I've always been..." She stopped. "I'll no longer be afraid to call him Stayne. I will now use my mother's maiden name as my surname. I am now Triss Moffett."

She took a deep breath, drawing courage from her new name. "Stayne always favoured me above the others. He said I was stronger and prettier. But when he left to join the Red Queen's Court I was left alone with our father. I fled our home when he turned his eye towards me. I lived in poverty for years as a tavern wench. When the Red Queen finally fell, thanks to you, Alice, Stayne came for me. He promised me a new life and told me I would no longer be a slave, but could be a slaver."

Her eyes seeped tears now. "I...I was evil enough to agree. I was so bitter and angry over my life that I seized the chance and even enjoyed it when he brought the two of you here."

Triss stopped speaking and Alice sat up, wincing. "I'm all right," she told Tarrant. "But let me lean on you." He held her carefully and Alice reached out and took the girl's hand.

"It's all right, Triss. We understand. And you are no longer that person. But...why? What changed?"

"I think...I think I never was that person. I was for awhile, because it felt good to be in a position of power for a change. But even then, I soon discovered, I truly wasn't. Stayne still used me and beat me. He only allowed me power over the other servants and...you two. But when I was supposed to be...punished by you," she said, looking at Tarrant, "and you didn't...you let me be...and you chose to comfort Alice instead of taking vengeance on me, I began to think. I began to really think."

Tarrant gave her a small smile. "Well, lass, don't think I didn't intend to take you at first just the way he wanted me to. But then I just...couldn't. No matter what, I just couldn't. And yes, I decided to let you be and take what time I could to love and comfort my Alice. I knew my battle wasn't really with you. It never was."

Triss looked at both of them now. "But now we all have the same adversary, and, I've discovered, others feel the same. Do you know that the barons he has don't even fear or respect him? It seems my dear _brother _hasn't garnered the power and respect he had expected to by now. And that's why he plans to marry you, Alice, tomorrow."

Alice straightened and Tarrant glowered. "Marry me? I know he's said as much, but how will marrying me help him?"

Triss smiled. "Oh, Alice, you are so innocent that it's delightful!" For the first time, the girl laughed happily. "You've absolutely no idea how highly you are regarded for slaying the Jabberwocky!"

"But that was just one monster!" Alice protested.

"It was more than that, lass," Tarrant countered. "It was much more than that."

"Yes," Triss interjected, sharing a knowing look with Tarrant. "He's right. To us, the Jabberwocky is not just a monster, but a...what is your Above-lander word...a...devil? A sort of devil, yes," she said. "The slaying of its physical form is not nearly as important as the slaying of what it represents. And what it represents, or rather, represented, is absolute power, fear, and control."

"You slayed all that," Tarrant added, "and to those of us here in Underland, that practically makes you a goddess, of sorts. If 'goddess' is the right term to explain it to you."

"That automatically, whether you ever do another valiant deed or not," Triss continued, "commands a respect and awe amongst all of Underland for the rest of your life. With you as his Queen, all those who have treated him ill until now will bow down before him without question. You will be the source of his absolute power."

"And my...babes?"

Triss lowered her head. "He plans to raise them as he was raised. Males fathered by himself to use and abuse the girls you conceive with Tarrant. The sons will be masters to their own sisters. He is still a depraved and angry man. That won't change."

"That's why you looked so terrified and upset while I was delivering," Alice said wonderingly. "You knew exactly what he intended."

"Yes. And I vowed to do everything I could do to stop any other girl from suffering the same fate as my sisters and I. That is also why I want to ask you, after we kill Stayne, what we should do about...your sons."

"Kill him?" Alice asked, putting aside the question of the babes for the moment, "but how? I _want_ to kill him! He _should_ die! But how?"

"It's not so easy to actually carry out even when the desire is there," Tarrant said in a low voice, his eyes tinging with orange.

"Oh, it will be easier than you think," Triss said. "At least I believe so. Marry him. The moment you are Queen he will only have power if you allow it. The true power and respect will actually be yours. My dear _brother _is counting on you not realising that. He expects you to believe that you are nothing more than a figurehead Queen who has no power or respect. He expects you to think you are merely a pretty Queen who once slayed a beast and will give him a show of grace and dignity."

"But in truth, you have all the power and respect," Tarrant finished. He smiled now in complete understanding and turned to Alice.

"All the power will be yours, my Alice," he said softly. "As soon as you give an order, and believe me, he won't be expecting you to, it_ will_ be obeyed."

"And he is planning a large wedding," Triss finished.

She leaned down and pressed her lips to Alice's hands. "Think on that, my future Queen. Think on that tonight, and about your sons. Tomorrow is your..._our, _chance for absolute freedom from him."

"The new Black Queen," Alice mused. She smiled, too, and clasped Tarrant's hand with one of hers and Triss' with her other. "I'll be the new Black Queen. I'll be certain to remember that and act accordingly."


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Special warning - bdsm, slavery, torture, non-con sexual situations. Don't like, please don't read!

Based on an idea by PsychoJinx.

An innocent excursion to the abandoned Red Castle leads to Alice and Tarrant being taken captive by the former Knave of Hearts. What he plans for them is nothing less than horrific.

This is the last chapter! I feel that this ending is appropriate and hope you all feel the same. I could not envision it ending any other way. I hope you enjoy the conclusion of this story! It is blunt, to the point, and has a theme of Justice that I hope will appeal to you all.

**Stayne's Pets **

**Chapter 13**

Alice had decided on Baines and Arthur for the names of her sons. After a few days had passed and Stayne took no interest in them, Alice named them. Triss brought them to her constantly and Alice nursed them and realised, no matter how she felt about their father, she loved them. She loved them completely and unconditionally. Besides, she had given birth to them!

It had taken her but a day to realise how very much they meant to her. While she was in labour, she was in pain, indifferent, and also angry and outraged at how Stayne brutally raped Tarrant in her presence. But now, despite all those things, she loved the tiny boys.

Tarrant, in her opinion, was surprisingly tolerant and supportive.

"They're wee bairns, love!" he told her. "I could never love you any less nor them."

"So...when we..." Alice hesitated, still uncertain of their plan.

"Yes, when Stayne is dead we will raise them as ours," he finished. "Triss will make a splendid nanny, I think! She already is more than half in love with them, which isn't as good as entirely, but almost!"

Alice giggled for the first time in days. Their good cheer had been gradually returning, even though Tarrant admitted that he himself wasn't as confident as Triss that they could indeed kill Stayne immediately after the wedding. Alice was uncertain of her status as, how Triss and Tarrant put it, her demi-goddess status. If they were correct, however, she and Tarrant had planned on how they would proceed afterwards.

They would escape the Knave's imprisonment very soon. If they failed in their plan, they would die attempting to not only escape, but seize all power from Stayne. However, there was a niggling feeling in Alice's gut that told her that Triss and Tarrant were correct about her. If she was the Black Queen, she, despite what Stayne would wish or expect from her, could issue orders, and chances were high that they would be obeyed.

The only thing holding her back from complete confidence was the fact that Stayne, despite his lack of complete authority over his territory, still managed to cow his subjects into obedience when they were in his presence. And what of her sons? No matter what, Alice couldn't consider them Stayne's. It was an endless source of comfort that Tarrant already considered himself their 'true fa.'

To further insure their safety, Triss had sworn a solemn oath to spirit them away and raise them well should Alice fail to sway the people as the new Queen. And that would all be tested the following day.

"I'll wear black, Tarrant," she said with a wry smile. "Above, black represents mourning; however, it can also represent elegance, solemnity, and authority." She turned to him and clasped his hands in hers. "I'm counting on authority, in particular."

"You look absolutely resplendent, Miss Alice," Triss said as she put the finishing touches on Alice's hair, which cascaded down her back in long waving curls.

The bride-to-be was wearing a black silk and lace wedding gown that was so similar to the styles of London that she was taken aback. Not only had she not expected such a thing, but she had prepared herself for the possibility that Stayne would collar her and display her naked and obedient to him. That fear had been justified, as he had threatened to do just that if she failed to behave herself before the wedding.

In such a state, Alice didn't think she could even attempt to seize control of the Crown. Her mortification would be too great. However, perhaps for herself, Tarrant, Triss, and the babes, she could try. But thankfully that would not be put to the test.

She wore no veil; instead Stayne had provided her with a tiara studded with black shining stones. He wanted everyone to see the face of Underland's Champion and recognize her at once as his Queen and submissive bride.

Well, he was in for the surprise of his life.

And he wasn't going to be the only one. Alice suddenly felt a surge of confidence and determination. Today would determine her fate and the fate of those she loved and cared for. She was a Champion and she would behave as one. She would be as determined as she had been just before slaying the Jabberwocky.

"I'm ready, Triss. What will happen, precisely?"

"For the Ceremony itself? Well, everyone of even the slightest of importance in his 'realm' will be in the Courtyard at Noon. Stayne himself will speak the vows for you both, and then he will replace your tiara with a crown. At that moment, you will officially be the Black Queen."

Alice smiled. "I'm ready."

"Good," Triss said, giving her an encouraging hug. "I've already secretly prepared those here who can be trusted. They will have your back immediately. Do not be afraid. Be confident and radiate authority. Be a Queen, and the people will follow."

"Will Tarrant be present?"

"I've no doubt that he will, as I am to be present as well. Having what Stayne considers the 'fallen leader of the Revolution' under his sway and presented publicly is part of his ploy to gain respect."

Alice snorted, her confidence soaring even higher. She did not know why she was utterly confident this day, but she was. Perhaps it was because all of this: her imprisonment and torture, as well as that of Tarrant, and now her love for her babes and affection for Triss, served to drive home to her that it was either today or never. Freedom or death.

There would be no other outcome.

* * *

><p>The court yard was surprisingly quiet as she strode outside, accompanied by four guards, to stand by Stayne's side on the stage erected for this very occasion.<p>

Stayne wore his usual black attire, but had changed his previous crown for one far larger and imposing, and had added a heavy black velvet cape. His family sword, bearing the Stayne Crest, was sheathed at his side, and very prominently so. His gauntlets were stiff and appeared to be spiked, and his boots had sharp steel toes.

Alice noticed that he had gone to great lengths to appear as imposing and fearsome as possible. In fact, he had succeeded admirably. If she had not shored up her confidence and prepared her speech, she herself would have been a shaking and quivering heap by now.

The crowd was excited, but also seemed uneasy. There were some murmurings that Alice caught only snippets of.

"New Queen...why now?"

"She's the great Champion!"

"He's taking the Champion Alice as his wife!"

"Will things change now?"

She took her place at Stayne's side as he waved for the enormous crowd to be silent. She saw Tarrant and Triss off to their right and surrounded by eight guards, all of whom appeared more bemused and curious rather than excited.

Stayne practically oozed smug satisfaction as he took Alice's hand and crammed it into the crook of his left elbow.

"Citizens of the Realm of Black, I, Ilosovic Stayne, your King, will take unto myself Alice Kingsleigh, the Champion of Underland, as my wife and Queen."

He turned and looked down into Alice's calm face.

"Alice Kingsleigh, Champion of Underland, do you swear fealty to the Crown of Black and take on the title of Black Queen?"

"I do," she replied firmly.

He smiled.

"Do you swear to uphold all duties and obligations expected of the Black Crown?"

"I do."

"Do you take me as your husband, this day, and thus become my Queen, as well as the Queen of this realm?"

"I do."

"And I, Ilosovic Stayne, swear to uphold my duties and obligations as the King of this realm, and take Alice Kingsleigh as my wife and Queen."

He then extended his right arm and a man Alice assumed was Stayne's bodyguard, moved forward swiftly and handed him a crown. Stayne removed her tiara, handed it to the man, and placed the crown upon her head.

Stayne took her right hand in his left and raised their arms high. "It is done!" he cried out. "King Stayne and Queen Alice of Black greet you!"

The court yard erupted in cheers and congratulations. Alice wondered if they were not only pleased that Stayne was not the only person they would have dealings with, but also now felt a sense of solidarity in being part of this Kingdom.

"May I speak?" Alice asked Stayne.

He appeared surprised, but nodded. "You may. After all, you are now Queen. But I warn you, speak like one! I don't want to have to punish you for stupidity. I have enough problems with you as it is."

"_And now he'll have even more problems," _Alice thought as she lowered their hands, freed herself from his grasp, and stepped forward.

"Citizens of Black, I, Alice Kingsleigh, the Champion of Underland, wish to address you."

The crowd slowly began to hush as they realised their new Queen truly had something to say to them. Among those present Alice quickly noted, by clothing and style that was common in Underland, that there were numerous barons and their families, knights who did not reside in the castle, dozens of nobles, and even more wealthy merchants. She smiled as she saw the number of knights. There were easily several hundred. Well, this speech would either make her or break her, she knew.

She gave it her all.

"I am now your Queen, and as such, I have a proposition for all of you."

Stayne hissed in quiet warning, but said no more and remained still.

"As your Queen and the Champion of Underland, I promise to improve all of your lots in life. I promise to take personal and careful interest in your circumstances, tax you fairly and not unjustly, and provide you all with protection, a fair government, and even suitable education and medical care for you and your families."

Everyone fell silent. Alice pressed on.

"I swear all of this to you and offer you my word that I will be a Queen of Justice and Fair Authority. All I ask in return is your allegiance. Do I have it?"

The crowd cheered and cries of "Aye!" and "Long live the Champion and Queen," filled the air.

Alice was stunned, but maintained her calm, dignified, and authoritative demeanour.

"Then all I ask in return is that you allow me to slay the so-called Black King. He is a tyrant and has no place by my side."

Stayne moved forward but the guards on the stage, obviously the trusted people Triss had referred to, seized him by his arms and held him still, allowing Alice to continue.

"Allow me to slay him and I'll take a new King. I'll take the leader of the Revolution that deposed him and the former Red Queen as my new husband. Together we will rule with justice and your well-being will be foremost in our duties."

Stayne cried out in anger while the crowd began to murmur excitedly.

Alice had to shout even louder. "Allow me to execute him for his innumerable crimes and I swear to you that I will keep every promise and commit every fibre of my being to be the Queen you all deserve. I will not abide tyranny and I will mete out justice where is it demanded; I will not lie to you on that point. I expect fealty and adherence to the laws that we will make and I will meet with all sectors of my People to see to it that no-one is without a voice."

"Don't listen to her!" Stayne shouted now. "She's a mere slip of a girl! I need a Queen and wife, nothing more! You don't need her, you need _me!_ I have proven to be strong!"

"A strong tyrant and completely untrustworthy man!" Alice shot back. "Do any of you trust what he says? Do any of you have faith in his word? Have you ever had reason to?"

"Can you trust _her?_" Stayne countered.

"We've had no reason to trust you!" a baron shouted out. "You stole power and cowed and bribed your way into becoming King. The Champion has slayed the most fearsome beast that ever lived and has never lied to anyone so far!"

"Aye!" shouted a knight, "I'll take my chances with her!"

Stayne's guards looked uneasy, but slightly hopeful, and Alice levelled a look at them. "It seems I have support," she said. "Will you swear fealty to me? I will hold nothing against any of you for what has been done to Tarrant Hightopp and myself. We start fresh. Agreed?"

To Alice's surprise this was all going smoothly; or rather, it seemed to be. But now was the moment of decision by the People. She had only a moment or two before she would either be permitted to seize control or lose it. Any hesitation would ruin her chances for good.

"Agreed!" several of Stayne's guards holding him shouted in unison.

"Then force him to his knees and give me his sword!" she cried out. "My first act must be to end his life, and thus his tyranny, now!"

Tarrant moved forward to assist but was not needed as several men forced Ilosovic Stayne to his knees.

The Knave was so frozen with shock that his mouth worked furiously and he was drooling and spitting in rage and fear, but no words passed his lips.

Suddenly his sword was in Alice's hands. Stayne glared up at her.

Now words came.

"You dare?" he spat, "you _dare _to attempt to steal my power?"

"You have no power!" she said, still loudly enough to be heard by all. "I will rule for the good of the people, this I swear. You, Ilosovic Stayne, former Knave of Hearts, are hereby executed."

The guards held him firmly and one pulled him by his hair so that his neck was cleanly exposed.

Alice, the new Black Queen, raised the sword high with both hands. "Off with your head!" She brought down the sword with all her might. There was a sickening 'thunk' and the former Knave of Hearts' head fell to the stage and rolled to her feet. Blood spattered her and those nearest her, but she forced herself to appear oblivious to it.

"It is done!" she cried out, handing the bloody weapon to Stayne's former bodyguard. "If you swear to be loyal and just to me, I shall be to all of you! You have my word."

There were a few moments of silence as everyone stared as the headless corpse of Stayne swayed and then fell forward, twitch for a moment, and lay still.

Then the cheers were almost deafening.

* * *

><p>Alice and Tarrant stood in their royal chambers. It had been over a week since she had slayed the Knave. It had been exactly as long since the two of them had married themselves before the entire assembly in the court yard and allowed their marriage to be recognized and documented by the Chief Magistrate.<p>

"I almost still can't believe all this," Tarrant said as he and Alice collapsed into bed after another busy day working on laws and ordinances for their subjects. "You are Queen and I am a King! Well, I feel more like a royal consort than a King. Truly, you do so well on your own that I am in awe of you every moment!"

"Nonsense! You _are_ King, and I am your Queen," Alice said, rolling over onto her side and curling into his chest. "You are also the supreme holder of my heart and my very life."

Tarrant's eyes flashed violet and gold. "Ah, my Alice! And you are no less to me! In fact, you are my everything, even though we are...ah...expecting additions to our lives!"

Alice giggled and rubbed her still flat belly. "Yes, our daughters will make our family large, indeed! But all of our children will be raised as best we can manage."

Tarrant kissed her soundly. "And our best will be more than enough! They will be raised with love, devotion, and the strongest morals and ethics we can teach them. After all, we now stand for fairness, just reward, and punishment when it is deserved."

"The word punishment sounds harsh," Alice said, "but as the Black King and Queen, we are making our realm one of just rule. Good is what we strive for, yet if evil occurs we will do everything in our power to destroy it at once."

Tarrant frowned. "Unlike Mirana, who took no action whatsoever when evil and suffering befell her own subjects, we will not allow such to happen. We will act accordingly. The Oraculem be damned; we will take action where she fails to do so!"

"Do you still think that we should..." Alice broke off, looking deeply into his eyes for reassurance.

"Yes," Tarrant said, "I do." He rubbed his nose against hers and then kissed her forehead.

"Then let us begin to plan."

"As soon as our wee lassies are born, we shall," Tarrant said, holding his wife closer to him. "The White Queen will be removed from the Chess Board and replaced with the Black."

Alice snuggled her face into his neck. "I wonder what the Oraculem shows now?"

"Ah din nae care," he replied, his brogue seeping through as his tone took on renewed determination. "As yew yerself once sid, weh mek auer own path."

"That we do, my darling Mad Man, that we do."

Neither knew that Chessur was hovering above them and had heard every word. He would not tell Mirana anything. She had made her choices, and soon she would have to face the consequences of them.

He normally was not interested in politics, nor would he care to interfere. But in this case, he was intrigued. He couldn't wait to see how the future would unfold.


End file.
